Corazoncito II
by mainy
Summary: continuación de Corazoncito...¿Qué hace un chico cuando conoce a su suegra?, pues Lily Evans nunca creyó que James se atreviera...J&L / Y por qué las mejillas de cierta pelirroja adquieren un color carmesí con un simple “hola”...¿?
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaimer: **__Todo pertenece a J._

_Continuación de mi primer one shot __**Corazoncito**__…_

_Creo que no pude seguir durmiendo con la conciencia tranquila luego de volver a leer mi primer one shot así que decidí hacerle una continuación, hasta yo quede con ganas de seguir leyendo más…_

_Espero que les guste, será un fic de pocos capítulos así que disfruten, XD…_

_James & Lily_

_¿Cómo conoció James Potter a sus suegros?...y qué hizo Lily al respecto_

_**Resumen corazoncito**_

-estoy tan orgullosa de ella- comentó el señor Evans a su esposa que miraba con una sonrisa a su hija, pero esa escena fue interrumpida ya que un joven de unos diez y siete años más menos, de pelo extremadamente alborotado se estrellaba contra los señores Evans, cuando aparecía corriendo luego de cruzar la barrera.

-oh…disculpe señor, permítame ayudarle con su maletín- se disculpó el moreno.

-no te preocupes y gracias, sólo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez- le dijo el señor Evans.

-vamos James deja de molestar a tus suegros- le gritó su amigo, Sirius Black, que se asomaba por las ventanillas del tren. Cuando James escuchó esto, se sonrojó excesivamente y sonrió ante los señores que lo seguían mirando.

-bueno…fue un placer- balbuceó nervioso -…mi nombre es…-

-¡James Potter!- gritó la pelirroja saliendo por la puerta del tren que minutos atrás había traspasado con su baúl -¿Qué haces con mis padres?- preguntó furiosa mirando al moreno fijamente.

…

-¡NO!- gritó Lily a escasos centímetros de James.

-Lily Evans qué son esos modales, no se le grita de esa manera a la gente- la regañó su madre -…discúlpala querido…me da gusto que Lily tenga un novio tan apuesto y educado- dijo esta vez a James que no dejaba de sonreír.

-yo soy el afortunado por tenerla a ella como novia, es tan dulce y amable- continuó James haciendo que Lily se enfadara aún más.

-ah…que lindo que eres, amor- esta vez fue Lily la que habló, disimulando toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento, agarró las mejillas de su supuesto novio y las apretó sin contemplaciones.

-tú eres la linda, mi corazoncito- le respondió James librando sus mejillas de las manos de Lily.

…

-¡ESTAS IDIOTA!- gritó encolerizada.

-señorita Evans ¿no escucho a su madre?, no debe gritarle al querido James- se burló Sirius que venia entrando con Remus y Peter al compartimiento.

…

-si-…

-no-…

-si-…

-…no…- ahora James se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Lily haciendo que esta retrocediera y cayera en el asiento.

-…s…- pero se quedo sin habla, James estaba muy cerca suyo, sentía la respiración del chico en sus labios y su cuerpo no le respondía.

-hola lil…- afortunadamente para Lily pero desafortunadamente para James, Alice la amiga de Lily los había interrumpido y no pensaba dejarlos solos nuevamente.

…

-corazoncito, tenemos una conversación pendiente- le dijo James en modo de despedida.

Lily volteó cuando cerró la puerta y se quedó un instante apoyada en ella mientras descubría que se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba ese acercamiento. _"corazoncito JÁ" _se burló para sí mientras su amiga la miraba como si estuviera loca y aceptando que Lily al fin correspondería a James…

_**fin… **__(Con algunos toquecitos)_

_¿Qué hace un chico cuando conoce a su suegra?, pues Lily Evans nunca creyó que James se atreviera…_

_Y porque las mejillas de cierta pelirroja adquieren un color carmesí con un simple "hola"..._

_**Corazoncito II**_

Después de ese _gran comienzo_ de año, me plantee seriamente el problema de mí, _para mi_, absurdo sonrojo.

No tenía intenciones de admitir que me comenzaban a pasar cosas con el desagradable de Potter, pero mis siguientes encuentros no fueron de gran ayuda para desmentir lo que mí querida amiga Alice insinuaba cada vez que mis mejillas adquirían un leve color carmesí.

-que no- repetía ese día ante las acusaciones de mis amigas -…no me gusta Potter-

-pero…- esa era Elliane que me había salvado de mi octavo acosamiento por parte de Potter en lo que va del año.

-¡pero nada!- exclame con molestia -…no me gusta Potter y punto- solté, voltee lentamente para mirar a mis dos amigas y fulminarlas con una mirada amenazadora, esas que hacen huir hasta los mismos merodeadores.

Ellas me miraron con las cejas alzadas para luego mirarse entre ellas y sonreírme estúpidamente.

-Uf…- bufé con desesperación y seguí mi camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.

Los días siguientes no fueron de mi total agrado, más aún que comenzaba a acercarse la fiesta de Halloween, las chicas de mi casa correteaban por todos lados haciendo ojitos a los chicos para recibir las estúpidas invitaciones, como si no se pudieran presentar en una fiesta solas, de que sirve llevar colgados a los irracionales de los hombres…siempre he pensado que mejor sola que mal acompañada.

Seguía con mi filosofía de vida cuando una semana antes de la _Gran Fiesta _el moreno que atormentaba mi vida, si como lo imaginan, James Potter se acercaba distraídamente, o eso me hacía creer, por las estanterías hasta llegar a la última donde por casualidad yo estaba revisando los libros de Runas.

-no sabia que tomabas Runas, Potter- solté con desagrado, pero curiosamente la expresión de Potter al ver su error me causo, como decirlo…gracia.

-sólo…buscaba un libro para Remus- mintió con descaro y volteándose hacia mí me dedicó una sonrisa coqueta.

-pues, buena suerte- le dije para cortar esa conversación.

Él siguió buscando entre la estantería, no sé que cosa, mientras de vez en cuando me miraba de reojo.

-tu madre me mando una carta- contó él de improviso provocando que mi libro cayera estrepitosamente al suelo -…te manda muchos besos- sonrió mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Recogí el libro lo más rápido posible pero James se había adelantado y chocamos al tomar el libro al mismo tiempo.

-lo siento- dijo él agarrando el libro y ayudándome a levantarme.

-gracias- masculle yo casi arrancándole el libro de las manos.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de Halloween?- balbuceó él rápidamente cuando yo ya tenía el libro en mi poder.

-eh…- susurré yo mirando a Potter con una cierta sensación de sonrojo al ver que él me miraba esperanzado.

-¡Lily!- sentí que gritaron en ese momento, y vi como mi amigo Pool se acercaba por las estanterías con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-hola- dije aún anonadada por la interrupción.

-hola, preciosa- exclamó con energía besándome la mejilla sonoramente -…no sabes lo feliz que estoy, y todo gracias a ti- comenzó moviendo sus manos tratando de explicar algo.

-si- sonreí yo muy nerviosa al ver que James fruncía las cejas mirando a Pool con recelo.

-si- gritó -…seguí todos tus consejos y…- de detuvo al ver que Potter estaba a mi lado -…lo siento, ¿interrumpo?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír tontamente.

-no…- se adelantó James a responder -…yo ya me iba- dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa torcida y caminando de vuelta por donde llego.

-y como te decía…- siguió Pool mientras yo veía como James se alejaba de nosotros tocándose descuidadamente la base de la nuca y despeinándose el pelo con frustración.

Y claro lo que Pool me quería decir con tanta urgencia ese día fue que su plan, o mejor dicho mi plan, para que él conquistara a Elliane había dado resultado.

Luego de reconsiderar el hecho de por que la conversación de mi amigo había sido escuchada a la mitad sólo porque a mis pensamientos venían otras cosas, cosas que no fui capaz de admitir, como los bellos ojos que tenía el desgraciado de Potter, o esa sonrisa tan provocativa que me regalaba cada vez que tenía intenciones de pedirme alguna cita o algo por el estilo, y miles de cosas más referidas a ese mismo moreno. Me acerque a mis amigas con la intención de pedirles ayuda, de como evitar que ese extraño sentimiento por Potter se acabara, pero dos hechos fundamentales me hicieron volver a mi primera táctica, la negación.

Primero, Elliane se aparecía con suerte por las clases porque prefería pasar más tiempo con su ahora novio y mi mejor amigo, Pool. Y segundo, Alice, que no le tenía mucho aprecio a ese chico de cabellos endemoniados, como le decía ella, y de ahí a ser atacada por las miles de preguntas y advertencias prefería omitir cualquier comentario a ella.

-¿Potter te invitó al baile?- la pregunta me hizo sobresaltar. Estábamos las dos, Alice y yo, cenando en la mesa Gryffindor en el gran comedor cuando mi querida mejor amiga hizo que mi vaso de jugo de calabaza cayera encima de mi torta.

-¿por?- balbuceé nerviosa intentando arreglar el desastre que cause por culpa de Alice.

-porque Potter no deja de mirarte- soltó en un susurró mirando hacia su derecha donde supuse que Potter estaría cenando con sus amigos unos puestos más allá.

Y como pude comprobar segundos después, Potter no podía quitarme la vista de encima mientras su amigo, Sirius, sonreía bobaliconamente burlándose de él.

-si no lo ha hecho, lo hará hoy- comentó Elliane que llegaba a mi lado y miraba la escena donde Sirius le lanzaba palomitas de maíz a James para que este dejara de mirarme.

-y tú, ¿Dónde andabas?- pregunte para tratar de cambiar el tema pero mis amigas seguían mirando a los merodeadores mientras intentaban terminar su cena.

Agarre varios chocolates guardándolos en mi bolso y me dispuse a huir de ahí antes que las preguntas de mis amigas cayeran como bombas.

-¡alto ahí!- sentí la exclamación de Alice cuando di un par de pasos hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Voltee lentamente y ella sonreía con diversión -…te olvidas de los apuntes que me prestaste esta tarde- dijo pasándome un par de pergaminos que guarde rápidamente en mi bolso y salí huyendo hasta la torre Gryffindor.

Iba tan metida en mis cavilaciones que no sentí los pasos apresurados detrás mío, ni los gritos con mi nombre que daba aquella persona, sólo reaccione cuando me vi atrapada entre la pared del segundo piso y el cuerpo de James Potter.

-dije que me esperaras- susurró con la voz agitada de tanto correr -…tenemos una conversación pendiente- dijo una vez que su respiración se pausaba.

-¿Cuál de las dos?- pregunte nerviosa viendo como él soltaba una sonrisita.

-depende de cual quieras responder primero- dijo Potter sonriendo con descaro, en ese momento ya había reaccionado del aturdimiento en que me encontraba y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas logrando aunque sea alejarlo un poco de mi.

-habla- mascullé mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Él comenzó a hurgar en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó una carta muggle -…la carta que me mandaron tus padres- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿y?- pregunte con aburrimiento.

-me invitaron a pasar la navidad con ustedes- sonrió extendiéndome la carta para que pudiera leerla.

Se la arrebate de las manos y descubrí que era cierto, mi madre se había atrevido a invitarlo faltando Dos Meses para navidad, _Dos Meses._

-supongo que le dijiste que tenías planes- exclame con desconcierto.

-la verdad le dije que _tú y yo_ pensábamos quedarnos en Hogwarts la última navidad pero que te consultaría…-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grite -…tú…te atreviste…a decirle a mi madre…que pasaríamos la navidad juntos- la furia se apoderaba de mi, sentía recorrerla por todo mi cuerpo mientras los pensamientos de echarle alguna maldición a Potter me parecían lo más adecuado a mi enojo.

-si- respondió él como si nada -…Mafalda está muy contenta con que nos amemos tanto, corazoncito- sonrió

-Ma…Mafalda- balbuceé yo con ira contenida -…te atreves a llamar a mi madre por su nombre- grite encolerizada.

-si, en la carta anterior me dijo que no le gustaba que le dijeran señora, ni suegra así que me dio permiso para decirle Mafalda… ¿es hermoso su nombre? ¿No?- comentó como si me comentara del tiempo.

-¡no puedes decirle Mafalda, ella odia que le digan Mafalda!- seguí gritando mientras arrugaba la carta que tenía entre mis manos.

-pues no me parece, si es un hermoso nombre- dijo Potter mirándome con una maldita cara de inocencia que deseé pegarle, pero no lo hice, me contuve y luego de gritar un par de improperios a su persona le arroje la carta, ya hecha bolita, y me dispuse a caminar a mi cuarto para mandarle una carta a mi _Querida Madre _para saber de que se trataba esa broma…

El pergamino y la pluma con el tintero estaban sobre el escritorio del cuarto pero justo antes de empezar con mis reclamos hacia mi madre recordé que ella pensaba que entre Potter y yo había una especie de relación sentimental o como le dijo Potter un noviazgo.

Grite con todas mis fuerzas luego de silenciar el cuarto para que nadie escuchara mis alaridos de frustración. Y entre los gritos de desesperación, de frustración y de ira, nació una pequeña sensación de venganza.

_Debía vengarme de Potter, claro que debía, por meterse en mi vida, por molestarme los últimos siete años y por…por…por ser tan Potter._

_¿Pero cómo?_

Analicé mis posibilidades toda la noche, debía ser algo que pudiese saciar esa sed de venganza, esos años y años de frustración por sus constantes acosos y él episodio con mis padres a principios de semestre.

_Debía darle un poco de su propia medicina…_sonreí con malicia, desde ese día comenzaría a acosar a Potter y a demostrarle lo molestoso que son las insinuaciones frente a todo el colegio…

Desperté con una gran sonrisa sabía que ese día sería de gran diversión para mi persona aunque tuviese que luego dar explicaciones a mis amigas disfrutaría sin duda de la broma que le tenía a Potter.

-buenos días- salude a mis amigas cuando ambas despertaban soñolientas.

-Lily, tan temprano…- reclamó Elliane -…si hoy es sábado-

-un día hermoso para ir a dar un paseo por el lago- sonreí mientras mis amigas me miraban con atención -¿Qué?- dije al ver sus ojos clavados en mi subjetiva falda -¿acaso nunca han visto una falda?- pregunté molesta al ver sus miradas.

-si, pero eso no es una falda Lily, es una mini falda- apuntó Alice mirándome con desaprobación.

-sólo por tres dedos encima de la rodilla- reclamé mostrando no tan exactamente como los _tres_, más bien cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla…viéndome mejor creo que son más -…pero si llevo pantis debajo- acote mostrando mis piernas donde unas pantis color negro abrigaban mis piernas bajo esa diminuta falda -…y botas- complete al ver que no iba tan desabrigada.

-que te valla bien- soltó Elliane con diversión -…y lleva chaqueta si vas a los terrenos-

Yo salí rápidamente luego de agarrar mi túnica, por si acaso, nunca es malo llevar algo para no morir de frío en el camino.

Baje a la sala común sabiendo que a esa hora era muy probable que Potter y sus amigos, exceptuando Remus tal vez, estuvieran en su sexto sueño con babas incluidas.

Camine lentamente por los pasillos para llegar al Gran Comedor a tomar un buen desayuno y poner en marcha mi plan, _acosamiento a James Potter,_ entré en silencio mientras un par de chicos de la casa de Ravenclaw me miraban sin disimulo, y todo por llevar una mini falda como dijo Alice.

Me senté tratando de ocultar lo que pudiera pero realmente era incomodo andar con una tela que sólo tapa lo necesario. El desayuno olía muy rico, me serví un poco de leche con chocolate y tostadas con mermelada de calabazas, y mientras comía espere a que Potter asomara su nariz por ese lugar.

-hola Lily- saludó Remus sentándose a mi lado.

-hola Remus- le sonreí cortésmente -¿Cómo está tu semana?- pregunte para entablar una conversación y empezar con el paso numero uno de mi plan: _conocer al enemigo_.

-bien, ¿y la tuya?- preguntó él comenzando a servirse un abundante desayuno.

-igual que todas, los mismos acosamientos y las mismas peleas- comente como quien no quiere la cosa.

Remus sonrió con pesar mientras mordía su tostada con huevos revueltos -…se que James es molesto a veces- dijo luego de digerir su comida -…pero él es así, algo…impulsivo- rió volviendo a su tostada.

-si, y no logro entender porque no acepta un no como respuesta- bufé con exasperación.

-porque no conoce esa palabra- intervino Sirius que me sorprendió al sentarse frente a mí -…nunca le han negado nada, eres la primera-

-suelta eso- pelee cuando lo vi agarrando mi tostada con mermelada.

-ufa- soltó Sirius robando una tostada del plato de Remus.

Remus rodó los ojos y se propuso terminar su vaso con jugo de calabaza.

-y cómo es que no a llegado aún- trate de preguntar lo más desinteresadamente posible.

-porque sigue soñando contigo- soltó Sirius sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que Remus le pateó bajo la mesa -…digo, sigue durmiendo- sonrió el moreno -…anoche llegó algo tarde- y una nueva patada lastimo a Black ya que gritó un improperio mientras miraba a Remus con enojo.

-pues, mándenle saludos cuando lo vean- dije con una sonrisa y me dispuse a retirar de la mesa -…adiós Remus…adiós Black- me despedí agarrando la túnica que estaba en la silla, caminando hasta la puerta de roble.

-espera a que James la vea con esa minifalda- escuche el susurro de la voz de Sirius antes de alejarme -…va a necesitar una ducha fría, te lo aseguro- y sonreí internamente al ver que todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Camine hasta la puerta y al abrirla choque con…

-hola, muñeca- me saludó Potter con la clara intención de molestarme.

-hola…James- le contesté yo siguiendo con mi camino.

_Mi destino_: la orilla del lago.

_Finalidad_: esperar a que aparezca algo desconcertado con mi actitud.

_Procedimiento_: tantear el terreno, en otras palabras, saber que provoco en él.

Al salir a los terrenos descubrí que realmente no era un buen día para salir hasta la orilla del lago y menos con una mini falda, me abrasé del frío y camine dispuesta a terminar con lo que había empezado.

El viento hacía remover las aguas del lago mientras yo observaba lentamente con la túnica sobre los hombros como cierto moreno se acercaba a mí a paso lento.

-tanto demoraste- murmure cuando sentí el calor corporal de él acercarse a mi lado.

James me miró con desconcierto, inspeccionando mi persona, y sonriendo tenuemente al ver mi atuendo.

-hace bastante frío para salir con esas fachas- dijo mirando las aguas del lago fijamente.

-creí que el sol calentaría un poco más- susurré yo algo avergonzada por creer que por llevar menos ropa James se enloquecería por mi.

De que servia estar muriendo de frío si él no me miraría, comencé a ponerme la túnica a ver si así me infundía un poco de calor, pero el cuerpo de James frente mío me sorprendió, lo mire con desconcierto y con nerviosismo al sentirlo tan cerca, él miraba lo botones de la túnica mientras lentamente comenzaba a abrocharlos.

-te ves hermosa- susurró cuando estaba por terminar de abrochar todos los botones de mi túnica y pude ver en sus mejillas un tinte rojizo.

-gracias- balbucee cuando él volvía a la posición de antes, a mi lado.

Pasamos varios minutos observando el lago sin decirnos una palabra pero ninguno de los dos quería alejarse, yo no podía alejarme, debía seguir con mi plan, el cual no había resultado pero debía inventar un plan B rápidamente.

-y… ¿iras conmigo al baile esta noche?- preguntó él rompiendo el silencio.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado?, el baile. Era perfecto, en el baile podría seguir con algún plan alternativo.

-pensé que ya habías invitado a otra persona- dije mirando a mi costado.

-tenía la esperanza que me dijeras que si- balbuceó él nervioso.

Sonreí al verlo jugar con sus manos nervioso y balbucee un _Si_ que estoy segura alcanzaría a escuchar aunque hubiese estado a kilómetros de distancias.

Se volteó hacia mí y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios.

-¿dijiste que si?- preguntó con voz ahogada.

-si- dije yo riendo de su expresión.

Él seguía mirándome incrédulo -…creo que debemos irnos de aquí, hace un poco de frío- susurre y él beso mi mejilla sorpresivamente…

Muy bonito todo, hasta que recordé que ese no era mi propósito, había olvidado el fin del asunto, o el asunto del fin, lo que sea, yo Lily Evans estaba en busca de venganza no de una cita.

Volví a mi habitación luego de ser custodiada todo el camino por Potter y grité con frustración al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho…había aceptado ir a la fiesta con James Potter, mi enemigo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Alice cuando me vio llegar gritando.

-le dije que iría a la fiesta con él- bramé con desesperación tirándome a mi cama.

-con…- preguntó ella.

-con Potter- exclame incorporándome nuevamente y mirando a mi amiga en busca de apoyo.

-lo suponía- fue lo que dijo cuando vio mi cara de bambi.

-¡por favor!- grité -…sólo fue un descuido, buscaba el fin del objetivo pero no resultó- dije como si eso explicara todo.

Alice me miró sin entender palabra alguna y yo tuve que explicarle todo, desde el principio, desde mi gran encuentro con Potter en la estación de King's Cross hasta el sorpresivo beso que me dio.

-Celos- dijo Alice cuando termine de relatar mi gran plan para darle de su propia medicina al engreído de Potter.

-¿Celos?- pregunte no gustándome para nada la idea.

-si…celos…vas con él a la fiesta pero filtreas con otros chicos, eso siempre le revienta a los hombres- sonrió mi amiga mientras comenzaba a buscar en su baúl no sé que cosa.

-fil… ¿Qué?- pregunté

-ah, Lily…coqueteas con otros chicos, te insinúas, haces de zorra con ellos si prefieres- dijo Alice mientras yo la miraba con la boca abierta -…listo- dijo cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

Sacó un hermoso vestido de su baúl, largo y bastante escotado.

-Aly- le dije mirando el hermoso vestido -…es una fiesta de disfraces-

-lo sé- sonrió dejando el vestido de un tono celeste oscuro sobre su cama, apunto con su varita -…he estado estudiando este hechizo para cambiar vestimenta- dijo susurrando el conjuro mientras apuntaba al vestido.

Vi maravillada como el hermoso vestido se trasformaba en un disfraz de mariposa del mismo tono.

-lo único que no cambia es la tela- dijo enseñándome el disfraz, igual de escotado, hay que decirlo.

-¿y tú, qué te pondrás?- pregunté pero mi amiga sonrió y sacó otro disfraz de su baúl.

-seré un angelito- señaló la aureola que mágicamente flotaba de su cabeza.

La noche había llegado rápidamente y yo repasaba las ideas que me había dado Alice para hacer enfurecer a Potter, me volví a mirar al espejo encontrando que iba demasiado desabrigada.

El disfraz estaba compuesto por una escotada blusa, más bien un pedazo de tela que cubría mis senos mientras una especie de tela transparente de un celeste claro cubría mi vientre, un short del mismo tono y unas pantis transparente con un suave toque de brillo, y todo acompañado por unas tiernas alitas que colgaban de mi espalda por magia. Para mi opinión, me vía demasiado celeste.

-traje los zapatos- interrumpió Elliane con su disfraz de Gatubela, sacó de su bolso unos zapatos sin taco y bastante brillosos para mi gusto, pero caían perfecto y no me molestaban al caminar ni al bailar, así que no puse mayor inconveniente.

-listo- dije -…vamos-

Camine hasta la puerta del baño de chicas del primer piso para salir, y me dispuse a caminar hasta la fiesta sola, como dijo Alice, debo dejar a Potter plantado.

La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, ya que casi la mayoría del alumnado se encontraba allí, camine hasta la barra para pedir un trago y buscar a un chico con el cual fil…filtr…como sea.

-hola- salude a un Ravenclaw que reconocí por estar en mi clase de pociones.

-hola- sonrió él coquetamente al verme de pies a cabeza, eso si deteniéndose bastante rato en mis partes menos cubiertas.

-¡Lily!- escuche que me gritaban.

-nos vemos luego- le dije al chico mientras jugaba con la bombilla de mi trago.

Volteé justo a tiempo para encontrarme con la cara furiosa de James, iba disfrazado de…de…

-te demoraste bastante en llegar… ¿Qué traes puesto?- pregunté al ver que no reconocía su disfraz.

Él pareció suspirar hondamente antes de pronunciar palabra -…Sirius me ganó una puesta- masculló -…Jojojo-

No entendí lo que me dijo pero luego al ver que se ponía un gorro rojo con un pompón en la punta entendí que James Potter era el mismísimo Viejo Pascuero, Papá Noel, San Nicolás o Santa Claus como prefieran.

-lindo…traje- reí al ver su pinta. Venía con un pantalón rojo algo ancho y un abrigo del mismo color pero desabrochado donde dejaba ver el torso del chico con una musculosa negra.

-gracias- susurró avergonzado.

-de nada- sonreí mordazmente mirando de reojo al Ravenclaw que no dejaba de mirarme.

-tú, ¿Por qué no me esperaste arriba?- preguntó de pronto James algo molesto.

-porque no vi la necesidad de llegar juntos a la fiesta- respondí sin mirarlo viendo como el chico disfrazado de pirata de Ravenclaw me lanzaba besos con la mano.

-Lily- James había sujetado mi mentón para hacer que lo mirara -…se puede saber que clase de disfraz traes puesto- exclamó mirándome por primera vez en la noche.

-soy una mariposita- sonreí con descaró mientras me acercaba a su oído para besarle el lóbulo de la oreja -…vamos a bailar- exigí tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la pista de baile donde vi a Alice bailando muy cariñosita con un diablillo.

Me moví sensualmente como me había enseñado Alice y James parecía reaccionar positivamente a mis encantos.

-¿te sucede algo?- pregunté cuando por sexta vez lo sentí tomar una gran cantidad de aire como si se estuviese ahogando.

-no- dijo casi en un hilo de voz

-sólo necesita una ducha fría- interrumpió Sirius que bailaba o se besaba con una chica vestida de Cleopatra.

Sonreí al ver el sonrojo de James y seguí bailando a su alrededor mientras de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada a cierto pirata que andaba por ahí.

Cuando la música había cambiado para bailar un lento le dije a James que fuéramos a tomar un poco de aire, y él acepto gustoso.

-irías por unos tragos antes- le dije en un susurró en su oído sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba -…te espero- sonreí

James caminaba hasta la barra y yo mire al Ravenclaw y le señale la salida, salí rápidamente sintiendo la mirada de él fija en mi parte trasera y alcancé a recorrer un par de pasillos cuando la mano de él sujetaba mi brazo y me detenía para acorralarme en la pared.

-te libraste de tu…Papá Noel- rió el chico apretándome contra él.

-sólo unos minutos- susurre en sus labios produciendo un efecto inmediato en él. Intentó besarme pero yo corrí la cara dejándole mi cuello a su disposición.

-hay que aprovecharlos entonces- soltó en un grito ahogado al sentir mi pierna entre su entrepierna.

Sus manos bajaron rápidamente hasta mi muslo descubierto y lo subió hasta su cadera para poder acariciarme con ansias, buscó mi boca pero yo lo esquivaba constantemente y cuando ya veía que no soportaría más manoseo un estruendo de vidrio roto nos separo.

-¡que mierda!- exclamó James mirándonos sucesivamente mientras atrás de él aparecía Black y Lupin.

-¿Lily?- dijo Remus en su traje de momia.

-valla pelirroja- sentí el murmullo de Black mientras miraba a su amigo avecinando lo que ocurriría luego.

James se abalanzó contra el chico de Ravenclaw, del cual nunca supe su nombre, y lo golpeó hasta cansarse, no es que el otro no opusiera resistencia pero James parecía tan ido que nadie lo hubiese detenido en ese momento.

-basta- grité sujetándole la mano con la cual goleaba al pobre chico, pero él se soltó de mí rápidamente como si el simple contacto quemara.

Se levantó bruscamente y dándome una mirada de desprecio desapareció por donde llego.

-no sé a que juegas pelirroja- me dijo Sirius antes de seguir a su amigo -...porque James hace mucho que dejo de jugar-

Remus sólo me miró son una mirada de desconcierto y luego negando con la cabeza en forma reprobatoria siguió a sus amigos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- llegó Alice corriendo con Elliane.

Y al momento que mis amigas llegaron a mi lado me largue a llorar, con mucha pena, mientras lágrimas y lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, caminamos hasta la habitación dejando al chico tirado en el suelo casi inconsciente sin importar nada, Alice había dejado a Frank en el baile y Elliane había dejado a Pool sólo para acompañarme.

_No sé que fue lo que me causo tanto dolor esa noche, si la cara de desprecio de Potter o el descubrir que me había enamorado de él…_

_**Continuara…**_

_by: Mainy_


	2. Chapter 2

_Muchas gracias a los review de Lynxi Black, Jor, Armelle Potter, Keniliz…_

_Espero no haber demorado mucho en actualizar aunque el tercer capitulo demorara un tiempo…así que disfruten este )_

**Corazoncito II**

Después dicen que uno es el que juega con los sentimientos de las mujeres, que uno es mujeriego y que no es capaz de tener un sentimiento verdadero porque lo único que nos interesa es llevarlas a la cama…pues se equivocan yo James Potter si siento un sentimiento verdadero por esa chica, yo amo a esa pelirroja o la amaba.

Me acuerdo de haber pensado que ese sería el mejor día de mi vida cuando ella me había llamado por mi nombre…

_-hola…James-_ …me había saludado casi con cierta coquetería en su voz y yo quedando totalmente anonadado lo único que atine fue a seguir caminando hasta mis amigos.

-viste a Evans- exclamó Sirius robando una tostada del plato de Remus.

-si…- balbucié mientras me sentaba a un costado de Remus.

-pues, ¿y que haces aquí?- bramó Sirius mirándome fijamente.

-vengo a desayunar- contesté como si fuera obvia mi respuesta.

-entonces no la has visto bien- susurró mi amigo con diversión.

-me acaba de saludar en la entrada- le grité enfurecido al tratarme de mentiroso -…incluso me llamo…_James_- terminé susurrando mientras veía las miradas de Remus y Sirius clavada en mi persona.

-lo suponía- dijo Remus mientras Sirius comenzaba a reírse a grandes carcajadas y yo comenzaba a molestarme por su actitud.

-¿Qué supusiste?- pregunté con rabia.

-te informo, James- comenzó Remus -…que Lily se trae algo entre manos-

-que Lily… ¿Qué?- solté incrédulo.

-que Lily anda semidesnuda por los pasillos, idiota y tú no te das cuenta- bramó Sirius con diversión -…y ahora está en el lago-

-que Lily…desnuda- balbuceé mientras me levantaba rápidamente y salía corriendo hasta las puertas del castillo.

No era posible que Lily se atreviera a salir de su cuarto con una cantidad diminuta de ropa, no, no lo permitiría, a Lily sólo la podía observar yo. Y los celos comenzaban a agujerear mi estomago mientras seguía corriendo hasta los terrenos del colegio para verificar si mi amigo estaba exagerando.

Abrí las puertas y pude suspirar con tranquilidad al verla de pie a orillas del lago con ropa puesta, comencé a caminar lentamente inundándome una especie de miedo al recordar las palabras de Remus _–Lily se trae algo entre manos-._ Que podría traerse entre manos y con mi persona, a lo mejor estaba realmente molesta porque yo me comunicaba con su madre.

-tanto demoraste- susurra cuando me siente llegar a su lado. La miré con miedo pensando que a lo mejor Sirius si decía la verdad, vi que llevaba puesto un suéter gris y una minifalda demasiado corta para que la vieran otros chicos, pero eso no es llamarla casi desnuda, sonreí con alivio volteando mi mirada hacia el lago.

-hace bastante frío para salir con esas fachas- dije algo celoso viendo que se veía realmente sexy con esas pantis negras y la minifalda.

-creí que el sol calentaría un poco más- dijo con nerviosismo comenzando a colocarse la túnica que segundos antes colgaba de sus hombros.

Y si se había vestido así para mí, pensé fugazmente mientras la observaba fijamente.

Rápidamente me planté frente a ella no atreviéndome a mirarla a los ojos, sentía que mis mejillas comenzaban a tomar un calorcito extraño, agarré el primer botón de su túnica y la ayude a abrocharlos uno por uno.

-te ves hermosa- susurre volviendo a ponerme a su lago.

-gracias- sentí que me decía mientras ambos comenzábamos a mirar el lago con mucha atención…

Si alguien me dijera que algún día podría entablar una conversación con Lily Evans sin ningún insulto de por medio, ni gritos, ni golpes, yo sinceramente no lo hubiese creído, y menos que ella dejara que yo, James Potter, a quien supuestamente odia con todas sus fuerzas, le abrochara la túnica botón por botón…a lo mejor Lily si podría llegar a mirarme con otros ojos pensaba cada vez que ella me gritaba un _esfúmate Potter,_ pero con los pasos de los años mi esperanza se iba derrumbando poco a poco, hasta ese día en el tren donde la sentí temblar ante nuestro acercamiento, donde pude ver en sus ojos un no se que, que hizo levantar de golpe toda esa esperanza derrumbada con el paso del tiempo, esas palabras ahogadas que salieron de su garganta al sentir mi aliento sobre sus labios, esa descarga eléctrica a nuestro alrededor al tener nuestros labios a centímetros.

Supe que estaba muy cerca de llegar a su corazón, lo supe porque ella no respondía mis bromas como antes, no se detenía a lanzarme un insulto cuando yo la llamaba muñeca o nena, ella simplemente seguía caminando con sus mejillas sonrosadas por las miradas burlonas de sus amigas.

Lo supe cuando me atreví a acorralarla luego de nuestra clase de Defensa, vi en su mirada el deseo por mis labios, sentí su cuerpo tenso cuando mi mano se poso en su cintura, supe que ella no me esquivaría porque no era yo el que acortaba las distancias de nuestros labios, pero la interrupción de Elliane, su amiga y compañera de cuarto, le sobresaltó. Empujó débilmente mi cuerpo para poder huir y se fue a paso rápido seguida por Elliane.

Lo volví a intentar varias veces pero ella ya se encontraba rehúsa a acercarse más de lo necesario a mi, sabía que la próxima vez no se controlaría.

Pero un día, una semana antes del baile de Halloween, conversaba con Sirius luego de ir a visitar a Remus a la enfermería cuando la vi entrar a la biblioteca.

-¿lo volverás a intentar?- susurró Sirius al ver como seguía con la mirada a la pelirroja.

-si- dije decidido pero Sirius me detuvo.

-¿apostemos?- soltó con diversión, lo mire levantando un ceja y prosiguió -…encontré un _ingenioso_ disfraz en una tienda de Hogsmeade-

-¿y?- pregunté.

-el que pierda la apuesta va disfrazado del conocido Papá Noel- rió Sirius seguramente recordando lo espantoso que era el disfraz.

-está bien- acepte encantado, siempre me han gustado los juegos -…si Lily va conmigo al baile, tú te disfrazaras de ese viejo y si yo…-

-no- interrumpió Sirius -…si la pelirroja da el si, tu vas del viejo regordete-

-no- reclamé.

-si- espetó él.

-no-…

-si-…

Y así nos llevamos un buen rato.

-no- continué -…no es justo-

-si- seguía gritando Sirius sin importar que estuviésemos a escasos metros de la biblioteca.

-no-…

-si-…

-no-…

-no-…

-si-…

-trato hecho- soltó el tramposo de mi amigo caminando o mejor dicho saltando felizmente en sentido contrario de la biblioteca.

Suspire con hastío y camine para buscar a la pelirroja entre las estanterías, recorrí una por una, pero ella estaba justamente en la ultima de ella.

-no sabia que tomabas Runas, Potter- me dijo cuando me vio buscando disimuladamente un libro de las estantería que nunca en mi vida había revisado.

Miré para todos lados -sólo…buscaba un libro para Remus- mentí al fin pensando que era una excelente excusa

-pues, buena suerte- dijo siguiendo con su lectura.

Seguí buscando mientras la miraba de vez en cuando pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de preguntárselo.

-tu madre me mando una carta- dije para iniciar una conversación sin pensar que ella reaccionaria de tal forma, el estruendo de su libro en el suelo y luego su mirada fulminante.

Me agache para ayudarla a recoger el libro pero chocamos accidentalmente.

-lo siento- dije ayudándola a levantarse.

-gracias- gruñó arrebatando el libro que tenía en las manos pero nuevamente sentí que ella temblaba nerviosa al sentir nuestra cercanía.

-quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta de Halloween- dije rápidamente antes de ver como ella empezaría a gritarme.

Me miró mientras un tenue matiz en sus mejillas me daban un poco de esperanza, ya me importaba un pepino si tenía que ir de un gordinflón con tal de ir con ella.

-¡Lily!- gritaban su nombre, y miré como un chico, que reconocí por ser parte del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, le llamaba.

-hola- saludó Lily olvidándose completamente de mí.

-hola, preciosa- se atrevió a saludarla él mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla -…no sabes lo feliz que estoy, y todo gracias a ti- comenzó mientras hacía gestos bastante extraños con las manos.

-si- susurró Lily mientras ese cretino la tomaba de la mano tratando de explicarle no sé que cosa.

-si- terminó gritando -…seguí todos tus consejos y…- se detuvo de pronto y por fin se dio cuenta que Lily estaba ocupadísima pensando en una respuesta que darme -…lo siento, ¿interrumpo?- preguntó sonriendo estúpidamente.

-no…- respondí antes que Lily me echara de forma vergonzosa -…yo ya me iba- dije tratando de sonreír pero la expresión de idiota de ese chico y el claro nerviosismo de Lily me molestaron, voltié y volví por donde había llegado.

Definitivamente debía averiguar si ese chico tenía algo con Lily porque sufriría un claro atentado si intentaba algo con ella, ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a todo por ganarme su corazón, pensé mientras salía furioso de la biblioteca.

Durante toda esa semana intente averiguar algo, pero fue Alice quien se acerco a mi para contarme que sólo era el novio de Elliane.

-¡Potter!- me gritó la chica cuando yo salía del baño de hombre, notoriamente me había estado esperando.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté con enfado, sabía que ella no me soportaba mucho.

-¿quiero saber que intentas con mi amiga?- preguntó yendo directo al granó.

-eso no te incumbe- contesté tratando de seguir mi camino pero ella seguía mi paso.

-Frank me dijo que realmente la amas- escuche el susurró de su voz.

-y tú, ¿Qué crees?- exclamé con fastidio, no era obvio que la amaba, llevaba más de dos años diciéndoselo, que acaso nadie me creía.

-pensé que sólo tratabas de vengarte por lo de Stuart- soltó la chica, yo me detuve en seco y volteé a mirarla con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Stuart en todo esto?- exclamé confuso.

-Stuart fue novio de Lily en cuarto- dijo mientras yo seguía mirándola incrédulo -…llevaban como tres meses juntos cuando…bueno, se descubrió que se tiraba a tu novia-

-no tenía idea que ese desgraciado fue novio de Lily- solté emputecido.

-yo creí que como te querías vengar de él, nada mejor que conseguir a la chica que el perdió y luego bueno, cuando Lily no te dio la pasada, pensé que lo hacías por…por una apuesta- dijo Alice mirándome fijamente esperando a que yo dijera algo.

-él se atrevió a besarla- exploté con furia.

-vamos, Potter, eso fue hace tres años atrás- intentó tranquilizarme Alice pero la sola idea de que Raúl Stuart probó los labios de Lily, me enfermaba, como lo había odiado años atrás y ahora lo odiaba aún más.

-espera a que salga de aquí- bramé con mirada amenazante, si no fuera porque el chico había salido hace un año de Hogwarts ya hubiese estado dando alaridos de dolor por las miles de maldiciones que se me venían a la cabeza en ese momento.

-primero responde la pregunta, Potter- me detuvo Alice.

-claro que la amo- solté como si yo hubiese cometido la mayor blasfemia -…la he amado siempre-

-entonces, si te sirve de algo, te doy mi consentimiento y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda- sonrió ella estirando la mano.

-gracias- susurré estrechándole la mano -…pero Lily está más interesada en ese golpeador de Ravenclaw-

-¿Quién?- dijo ella -¿Pool?-

-uno rubio, de ojos saltones, sin ningún encanto- dije algo celoso.

-el novio de Elliane- dijo ella con una sonrisa -…es el mejor amigo de Lily-

Desde ese día pude respirar con tranquilidad, entonces mis sospechas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, Lily comenzaba a sentir algo por mí…

El silencio entre ambos había durado mucho mientras yo seguía en mis cavilaciones.

-y… ¿iras conmigo al baile esta noche?- pregunté por fin rompiendo el silencio y la paz del momento.

-pensé que ya habías invitado a otra persona- dijo luego de pensar largamente que decirme.

-tenía la esperanza que me digieras que si- balbuceé algo nervioso, intuyendo un _No_ por parte de ella.

Pero sorpresivamente la vi sonreír y rumorear algo como un _Si._

-¿dijiste que si?- pregunté incrédulo.

-si- dijo sonriendo con diversión -…creo que debemos irnos de aquí, hace un poco de frío- susurró

Pero no quería irme sin antes averiguar si eso no era un sueño, la besé rápidamente en la mejilla y ella sólo me miró sonrojada y comenzó a caminar hasta el castillo.

Realmente no divise que eso no era un sueño hasta que mi querido amigo Sirius me golpeó varias veces en la cabeza para decirme que era real, ella había dicho que si y Sirius sonreía con un traje rojo en mano.

-ah…no…no…no- comencé a chillar mientras él me seguía por toda la habitación gritando algo de _ser un Gryffindor_ o de _respetar las apuesta_ y _que iba a hacer contraste con el cabello pelirrojo de Lily._

Cuando ya me di por vencido y comencé a colocarme el famoso disfraz de Papá Noel, caí en la cuenta que no podía dejar de sonreír como estúpido al recordar a cierta señorita que se sonrojo por un beso en la mejilla, y de lo feliz que me sentía por conseguir un si de Lily.

Bajé a la sala común para esperarla mientras Sirius me seguía intentando que me pusiera la barriga de goma y la barba falsa.

-¿y Lily?- pregunté a Alice que venía bajando con un encantador disfraz de angelito.

-salió hace rato- contestó siguiendo con su camino seguro a encontrarse con Longbotton.

Sirius me miró con el seño fruncido y Remus balbuceó algo de _-…ella trama algo- _mientras Peter le ayudaba a enrollarse para su disfraz de momia.

Corrí como loco hasta el gran comedor donde ya la mayoría del alumnado estaba sirviéndose unos tragos y bailando en la pista de baile. La encontré conversando con un chico bastante sospechoso y los celos me inundaron nuevamente.

Grité su nombre pero ella no me escucho, me acerque furioso pero cuando llegue a su lado el chico se marchaba y ella volteaba con una sonrisa.

-te demoraste bastante en llegar… ¿Qué traes puesto?- preguntó mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-…Sirius me ganó una puesta…Jojojo- traté de explicar pero ella enarcaba una ceja.

Saqué el gorro de mi bolsillo y me lo puse con irritación, pero Lily sonrió y balbuceó algo de _lindo traje_ mientras me lanzaba una mirada bastante provocativa.

-gracias- susurré sintiéndome nervioso por su ahora comportamiento.

-de nada- dijo pero la mirada se le desvió hacia el idiota con el que estaba hablando antes.

-tú, ¿Por qué no me esperaste arriba?- pregunté pero ella se limito a contestarme sin dejar de sonreírle al chico disfrazado de pirata.

-porque no vi la necesidad de llegar juntos a la fiesta- dijo

-Lily- bramé cansado, definitivamente algo se tramaba. Agarré su barbilla con suavidad para que me mirara.

Ella me miró sonriente y sentí como su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse por tenerme a centímetros de su rostro, me alejé con temor, y si, créanlo, yo James Potter tenía miedo de Lily Evans sobretodo si ella se comenzaba a comportar tan extrañamente. Corrí mi mirada y fue ahí que descubrí que iba casi desnuda.

-…se puede saber que clase de disfraz traes puesto- exclamé celoso.

-soy una mariposita- sonrió y se acercó a mis labios peligrosamente pero a ultimo minuto desvió su beso hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja -…vamos a bailar- susurró y yo sólo me deje guiar por ella.

Comenzó a moverse alrededor mío, me rozaba, me acariciaba, me sonreía sabiendo el efecto que eso causaba en mí, sentí que la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse de sobremanera, y cada vez que ella se acercaba demasiado tenía que contener la respiración para no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos.

-¿te sucede algo?- preguntó cuando había metido sus manos bajo mi musculosa.

-no- dije casi en un gemido, sintiendo aún sus manos acariciando mi piel.

-sólo necesita una ducha fría- había bramado Sirius a mi lado pero Lily sólo sonreía y continuaba con su baile, pero esta vez quitando sus manos de mi pecho.

Cuando ya veía que me tendría que llevar a Lily a un rincón y saciar mis ganas en ella…perdón, cuando ya veía que necesitaría una ducha fría ella se separa y dice -irías por unos tragos antes- yo asentí tontamente -…te espero-

Caminé hasta la barra sintiendo que el aire volvía a mis pulmones.

-dos cervezas, por favor- pedí a un elfo domestico.

-¡James!- sentí que me llamó Sirius a los gritos.

-¿Qué?- dije distraído tomando los dos vasos.

-Lily se fue con un tipo- soltó mi amigo con preocupación.

Lo miré con incredulidad, pero efectivamente cuando llegue al lugar donde ella supuestamente debía esperarme ya no estaba, salí por la puerta del gran comedor y seguí el primer camino por instinto, Sirius había desparecido de mi lado.

La vi apoyada en la pared mientras un chico le acariciaba el muslo con fervor y le besaba el cuello con deseo.

La decepción que sentí en ese momento fue como si se derrumbara algo dentro de mí y que supuse no se recuperaría fácilmente, la miré, intentando creer que no era ella. Cómo había sido tan ciego, ella estaba jugando, jugando conmigo, después de haberme sentido el hombre más feliz me sentía como un miserable que no merece más que insultos, por estúpido, todo había sido una mentira, ella jamás había sentido algo por mi, ella sólo estaba jugando.

Las botellas cayeron de mi mano estrellándose en el piso a mis pies, y los vi separarse, Lily me miraba asustada y el otro oidota se atrevía a sonreír, como burlándose.

-¡que mierda!- exclamé con furia, con dolor.

Sentí la mano de Remus en mi espalda y supe que mis amigos habían llegado.

-¿Lily?- había dicho Remus incrédulo.

-valla pelirroja- balbuceó Sirius sin creer lo que alcanzaron a ver sus ojos.

Una especie de rabia comenzó a inundarme, sentía toda esa ira en mi cuerpo, y lo vi sonreír mientras se atrevería a ponerle una mano en su cintura.

Me lancé contra él desatando toda mi decepción en él, le pegue sin remordimientos, sin descanso, le partí la cara imaginando que se había atrevido a probar de los labios de ella.

-basta- gritó Lily sujetando mi mano, pero una horrible sensación de asco se apodero de mí y la solté, la solté porque no soportaría volver a tocarla sabiendo que cualquiera la tocaría.

Le miré con despreció y seguí mi camino dispuesto a olvidar todos esos años de…mentiras, de desilusión, esos años donde creí amar a la mujer más bella y pura, donde imaginé que no existía otra mujer tan perfecta para mí.

Creí que todo pasaría rápidamente, que luego de una docena de whisky de fuego, la imagen desaparecería de mi mente, pero me equivocaba nuevamente, las entrañas me retorcían a pesar de ya casi perder la conciencia, ella seguía ahí disfrutando de las caricias de otro hombre, mientras que yo la veía entregarse sin objeciones. Me retorcían de sólo pensar que ella le besaba, le acariciaba, le bailaba de forma sensual igual como lo había estado haciendo horas atrás para mi, pero a otro.

Fue una noche infernal, trate de dormir pero las lágrimas querían aparecer en mis ojos sin permiso, traté de hablar con mis amigos pero ellos no dejaban de mirarme con lastima, trate de buscar a una chica pero todas me parecían igual a la pelirroja, así que no tuve otra opción que ir a la cabaña de Hagrid y embriagarme junto a mi amigo.

Cuando me di cuenta que ya llevábamos casi la docena de botellas fue cuando Hagrid se desplomó de repente hacia atrás en el sillón, lo miré unos segundos para ver si me estaba gastando una broma pero un fuerte ronquido llego a mis oído, suspiré con resignación y agarré la ultima botella que quedaba, el cielo ya estaba claro cuando recorrí los terrenos hacía el castillo, y de milagro logré llegar hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, porque varias veces me vi frente a dos caminos y balanceándome de aquí para allá.

Cuando llegué a la sala común vi que seis personas me estaban esperando, más bien cinco, porque Peter se había quedado dormido al lado de la chimenea.

-hola- hablé cuando los vi mirarme con interrogación.

-¿estás borracho James?- preguntó mi tan ingenuo amigo Sirius.

-claro que estoy borracho- dije caminando hasta la escalera, pero Remus me había detenido.

-debemos hablar- dijo pero yo me solté de un empujón.

-¿Qué tengo que hablar con ustedes?- señalé a todas las personas que estaban en la sala.

-James- susurró Lily que en ese momento se levantó del sillón donde segundos antes había estado sollozando por lo que podía ver.

-¡no me hables!- bramé con furia sintiendo mi corazón totalmente oprimido por su mirada de suplica -…no quiero escucharte, ni verte, ni…nada- dije cortándome en el momento que le iba a decir _ni amarte_.

Vi como sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero ni eso me ablando, seguí mi camino hasta mi habitación y entré tirándome en el colchón de mi cama.

-no quiero escuchar su nombre nunca más- susurré cuando sentí a mis amigos entrar.

-sólo queríamos saber si estás bien- preguntó Sirius.

-lo estaré- balbucié cayendo en el sueño.

Los días pasaban lentamente y tortuosamente, Lily ya había intentado hablar conmigo varias veces en la semana, pero el sólo hecho de tenerla cerca, de poder sentir su perfume, de escucharla susurrar un _lo siento _vacío, me repudiaba, no podía escucharla, no soportaría verla reírse de mi como tantas veces lo había soñado.

-hola, bombón- me saludó Angélica cuando pasé por su lado camino al entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-hola- le sonreí yo mirándola disimuladamente -…no tienes frío- murmuré al verla bastante insinuante.

-me prestarías tu túnica- dijo mientras me seguía hasta las canchas.

-claro- dije deteniéndome a sacar la túnica de mi mochila -…toma- le dije

Ella me sonrió coquetamente y se puso la túnica sin antes dar un gran suspiró -…eres tan caballero-

-como todo hombre debe ser- dije yo invitándola a que me acompañara hasta las canchas de Quidditch.

Estuvimos conversando en el camino, me pareció agradable, algo directa, pero agradable, sin desmerecer que tenía un cuerpo fenomenal.

-te espero entonces, bombón- me gritó subiendo hasta las gradas mientras yo me dirigía a los vestuarios.

-James- me llamó Lily que me esperaba cerca de los vestuarios. Yo seguí caminando ignorándola súbitamente -…James, por favor- suplica tomándome la manga para retenerme.

-¡no me toques!- bramé furioso soltándome de ella bruscamente.

-sólo…sólo- balbuceó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -…lo siento- susurró y unas finas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas -…lo siento- sollozó mordiéndose el labio inferior que temblaba débilmente.

-yo lo siento más- mascullé sintiendo un gran nudo en mi garganta, la miré por ultima vez y decidí seguir mi camino, un camino que de seguro no me llevaría a ella nunca más.

"_Querido James:_

_Hace tiempo que no recibo respuesta tuya ni de mi hija, se que deben estar muy ocupados con sus exámenes, pero me alegraría la idea de tenerlos acá la noche de víspera de navidad, no hacemos algo tan grande, sólo una cena familiar en un ambiente lleno de alegría como suele decir Lily._

_No tardes mucho en responderme para encargar un pastel en tu honor, imagina que ya tengo tu regalo, mi hija siempre dice que soy una obsesiva por la navidad._

_Te mando besitos a ti y a Lily, cuídense y espero que estén bien._

_Te quiere…Mafalda"_

_**Continuara…**_

_Espero sus opiniones, comentarios, lo que sea todo es bien recibido…_

_Y espero verlos en mi nuevo fic "AMOR IMPURO" de James & Lily_

_Una historia de amor y el conflicto de la pureza de la sangre… ¿Por qué James ha tomado el camino equivocado? ¿Por qué Black es un mortífago?_

_Pasen a leerla y me dejan su opinión…_

_Besos_

_by: Mainy_


	3. Chapter 3

**Corazoncito II**

Lágrima a lágrima, sueños a sueños, todos caían como en una cascada, la inocencia, la alegría, la sonrisa, todo se esfumaba de ella.

-me odia…me odia- se repetía una y otra vez mientras de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar las lágrimas -…me odia- sollozaba en los brazos de su amiga.

-tranquila Lily- le susurraba Alice mientras la mecía entre sus brazos, se sentía tan culpable, tan estúpida por creer que los celos solucionarían el problema de ambos chicos.

-siento que voy a morir, Alice- sollozaba la pelirroja mientras sentía a su corazón llorar de dolor -…lo necesito, necesito su sonrisa, necesito sus miradas, necesito aunque sea su saludo-

-ya veras que luego se le pasara el enojo, podrás hablar con él y decirle todo lo que sientes- le susurraba su amiga mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de Lily.

-él ya no me ama- volvió a sollozar Lily intentando retener las lágrimas que se avecinaban.

-él si te ama, sólo esta dolido, esta…-

-hola chicas- entró Elliane interrumpiendo la conversación de sus amigas.

Se acercó a la cama de Lily, donde la pelirroja no dejaba de llorar -…no me escucha, intente hablar con Sirius pero dice que no es su problema- dijo Elliane

Lily volvió a romper en lágrimas al escuchar a su amiga, como quería desaparecer de ese mundo, como quería volver a su casa, a los brazos de su madre.

-ya Lily, no llores más, por favor- fue Elliane la que habló acariciando la espalda de la chica.

-quiero estar sola- logró balbucear Lily mientras tomaba un pañuelo y limpiaba inútilmente las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

-no, claro que no- saltó Alice -…debes salir de aquí, tomar aire, tratar de olvidar por un momento-

-si- la apoyó Elliane -…debes tratar de olvidar, y ya veras que el tiempo curara las heridas-

_Lily pensó en ese día, como después de llegar a la habitación con sus amigas, después de haber llorado horas y horas, de haber comprendido que se había enamorado de James, que se había enamorado y lo había dañado, que él no le perdonaría, que…que_

-vamos Lily- la incitó Elliane.

_Cómo después de haber dormido, o dormitado, unos minutos bajó en bata de levantarse hasta la sala común para buscar a James y tratar de explicarle, pero se encontró con que no sólo ella lo estaba buscando. Sirius, Remus y Peter, estaban en el sillón mirando la chimenea preocupados mientras esperaban a su amigo._

_-¿Dónde esta?- le había preguntado a ellos._

_-no te atrevas a preguntar por él- le bramó Black amenazándola con la varita pero Remus se había levantado también para detener a su amigo._

_-no vale la pena Sirius, no vale la pena- le susurraba mientras intentaba quitarle la varita._

_-yo…yo…no quise- balbuceó la pelirroja sintiendo como la mirada de Sirius la desarmaba._

_-lo hubieses pensado antes de comportarte como una zorra- le gritó Sirius dejando su varita olvidada en las manos de Remus pero señalando a la pelirroja con rencor -…hubieses pensado en lo mucho que te amaba, antes de jugar con él de esa manera-_

_-Black- bramaba Elliane bajando por las escaleras de las chicas junto con Alice -…no le grites a mi amiga y menos de moral que tú de eso no sabes nada-_

_Sirius la miró amenazante pero algo en su mirada le hizo retroceder y dejarse caer en uno de los sillones más alejados de la sala común para seguir esperando a James._

_-Lily- le abrazó Alice y ella volvió a llorar en su hombro _

_-ven- le dijo Elliane echando a Peter del sillón._

_Las tres se sentaron mientras los chicos las miraban fijamente, Sirius con enojo, Remus con tristeza y Peter con sueño…_

-¿y?, ¿Qué dices?, ¿vamos a los terrenos?- le interrumpía Elliane en sus pensamientos mientras le pasaba un abrigo y una bufanda.

-o podemos ir al pueblo, hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade- dijo Alice con algo de ilusión de poder ver a su novio, Frank.

-podemos ir por unos chocolates- sonrió Lily tratando de sobrellevar el dolor que sentía en el corazón.

-pues vamos por unos chocolates- sonrió Elliane.

Cuando ya estaban listas, con bufanda y cuatro pares de calcetines, más guantes y gorro, en fin una enorme cantidad de maneras de combatir el frío, bajaron hasta los carruajes.

-ya veras que te sentirás mejor después de haber bebido una cerveza de mantequilla de maní- sonrió Alice mientras saludaba a Frank quien estaba junto a unos amigos.

-si- suspiró la pelirroja subiéndose al carruaje que la llevaría hasta el pueblo.

Miró el camino correr a velocidad moderada mientras un día bastante despejado a pesar de estar en época de otoño, se mostraba por la pequeña ventana.

-¿quieres ir por los chocolates o por una cerveza, primero?- preguntó Elliane para interrumpir los pensamientos de su amiga.

-mejor una cerveza- sonrió Alice al ver que Lily no respondería -…déjala luego hablara- susurró a Elliane, ambas siguieron mirando a Lily con preocupación.

Esa no era la primera vez que se enamoraba, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan tonta, la primera vez que se había enamorado, y había sufrido por amor, había sido definitivamente mucho peor pero tenía la total certeza que ella no tenía la culpa de su dolor, está vez era distinto, ella había provocado el dolor de ambos.

-llegamos- soltó Alice abriendo la puerta para que ambas bajaran del carruaje.

El pueblo estaba lleno de estudiantes, lleno de ruidos, de risas, de alegría, de diversión y eso la hizo sentir aún peor.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles mirando de vez en cuando algunas vitrinas de sus tiendas favoritas.

-será mejor que entremos a las tres escobas sino nos pillara la tormenta- y era completamente cierto, de pronto el cielo se había vuelto empañado por unas grandes nubes grises que avanzaban con velocidad hacia el pueblo.

Casi todos los alumnos se resguardaban bajo el techo del bar, incluyendo al guardabosque que bebía sólo en una mesa.

-hola Lily- le saludó el semi gigante -…Alice, Elliane- sonrió a ambas chicas que iban al lado de la pelirroja.

-hola- balbuceó Lily simplemente tratando de mostrar una sonrisa pero sólo movió la cara en un gesto de atolondramiento.

-hola Hagrid- exclamó la morena, Elliane, sentándose al lado de Hagrid -…podemos sentarnos aquí, ya que no veo ninguna mesa vacía- preguntó con una gran sonrisa

-claro chicas- señaló el hombre las sillas que estaban vacías.

Alice y Lily se sentaron frente a Hagrid mientras Elliane le hablaba en voz baja para que sólo él escuchara.

-claro...- se oyó el susurro del semigigante cuando Elliane termino de contar el secreto que ni Lily ni Alice supieron.

-bien, ¿Alice me acompañas por unas cervezas?- dijo la morena lanzando una mirada amenazante a su amiga.

-si...si- dijo esta disculpándose con Lily quien aún seguía mirando por la ventana distraídamente.

-vamos y volvemos- sonrió Elliane antes de marcharse hasta la barra con Alice.

Hagrid se quedó observando a la pelirroja detenidamente mientras ella seguía observando el cielo a través de la ventana.

-¿estás bien, Lily?- preguntó el guardabosque al verla cabizbaja y con rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos claros.

-si- contestó con un hilo de voz mientras sentía que ese nudo en la garganta volvía a formarse.

-hola Hagrid- ...Lily se tensó al oír la suave voz del chico.

-hola James- saludó el hombre con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a Lily quien miraba la mesa con gran interés.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó James evitando mirar la compañía de su amigo.

-sólo bebiendo algo liviano- bromeó enseñando una botella de cerveza al chico.

-pues que disfrutes- rió James alejándose de ellos al tiempo que Alice y Elliane llegaban algo enojadas.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntaron a coro a Lily.

-nada- dijo la pelirroja sonrojada al ver la mirada interrogativa de Hagrid -…sólo estaba conversando con Hagrid- fingió una sonrisa cuando el semi gigante la miró.

-será mejor que vallamos por los chocolates- propuso Alice dejando las botellas en la mesa y agarrando sus abrigos.

-no es necesario- dijo Lily pero enseguida se vio arrastrada por sus amigas hasta la salida -…adiós Hagrid- alcanzó a despedirse con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se atrevió a acercarse?, Potter me está colmando la paciencia, si dice que está enojado, entonces que no se acerque- bramaba Elliane para ella sola -…seguro ve como te hace daño, pero igual insiste en acercarse, el muy…-

-Elliane- le gritó Lily al ver que cierto moreno venía corriendo hacía ellas y chocaba estrepitosamente.

-Sirius Black- exclamó Elliane Furiosa intentando sacarse el chico de encima suyo -…no podía ser otro-

-lo siento- sonrió él mirando como la chica estaba bajo su cuerpo.

-el piso esta helado idiota- gruñó Elliane

-si…si- balbuceó el merodeador ayudando a su compañera a levantarse -…lo siento pero un grupo de chicas venía persiguiéndome-

-no me importa tus…fans- logró decir algo exasperada -…ahora quítate de mi camino-

-a su orden- bromeó Sirius sonriéndole con coquetería y haciéndose a un lado.

-idiota- masculló Elliane mientras se alejaba junto a sus amigas que la miraban con la ceja alzada -¿Qué?- chilló al ver el rostro de burla de Alice y Lily.

-nada- sonrieron, largando algunas carcajadas al ver el sonrojo de Elliane.

-chocolates, muchos chocolates- balbuceó Lily cuando llegaron a la tienda favorita de ella.

Entraron buscando con la mirada sus chocolates favoritos, Alice corrió hasta la sección de chocolates rellenos, Elliane fue hacía la sección de caramelos cubiertos de chocolates y Lily camino lentamente hasta la estantería de nada más que chocolate.

-hola- susurró al ver a un chico parado junto a la estantería.

Él volteó mirándola algo receloso y luego suspiró -…hola Lily- dijo volviendo a revisar los chocolates de las estanterías.

Lily buscó sus chocolates favoritos agradecida que Remus le devolviera el saludo.

-se que…que debe haber una gran explicación- habló Remus sin dejar de mirar las estantería mientras Lily le tomaba toda la atención -…pero James necesita tiempo, tiempo para entender que fue lo que ocurrió, tiempo para descubrir que no va a poder olvidarte-

-lo sé…fui una tonta ¿No?- dijo Lily volviendo sus ojos hasta las estanterías repletas de chocolates -…pensé que me vengaría de James pero resulto que me termine dando cuenta que estaba enamorada- sonrió con tristeza.

-así es el amor…nunca sabes cuando te enredas en sus redes- terminó por decir Remus tomando un par de barras de chocolate -…adiós, espero que James quiera escucharte pronto-

-adiós Remus, y gracias- se despidió la pelirroja tomando cinco barras de chocolate para luego buscar a sus amigas.

-James, mira estos bombones- escuchó la voz melosa de alguna chica.

-sólo vengo por Remus- escuchó que replicaba el chico, lo diviso al salir de las estantería, él miraba buscando a su amigo mientras ella lo abrazaba de la cintura tratando de convencerlo de que le comprara una caja de bombones.

-Lily, encontré chocolates rellenos de dulce de calabazas- exclamó Alice al verla junto al mostrador, y ella sintió los ojos de James clavados en ella.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- le dijo James a Remus para luego salir lo más rápido posible del local seguidos por la chica que hacía pucheros tras él y Remus que negaba con la cabeza.

-lo siento- susurró Alice al verlos salir dando un portazo.

-no te preocupes- dijo Lily mirando por los cristales como el chico de gafas se alejaba rápidamente bajo la lluvia y Remus miraba hacía atrás para darle una sonrisa de apoyo a ella.

_Sólo debía esperar_

Las semanas pasaron, ella intentó volver a su vida normal, clases, tareas, deberes, exámenes, entre más ocupada estuviera más lograba olvidar las miradas de reproche que le lanzaba el moreno últimamente.

Eso lo podía soportar, total entendía que la despreciara por sentirse usado, engañado, miserable por amarla durante tantos años sin ser correspondido. Pero lo que ella no podía soportar era verlo besuqueandose con cualquier chica que se le cruzara en el camino, y menos en el gran comedor donde sabía que ella estaba presente, en la sala común cuando ella hacía sus deberes y en las ultimas estantería de la biblioteca.

Siempre terminaba bañada en un mar de lágrimas cuando lo veía en algún pasillo, o en cualquier lugar con otra y eso era seguido, por lo que terminaba llorando todas las noches.

Pero ese día había sido demasiado para ella, para su corazón, para su comprensión, mucho para creer que todo podía arreglarse un día

Ella caminaba lentamente por un corredor que casi siempre estaba vacío, venía de la biblioteca luego de hacer sus deberes y lo que vio la paralizo sin poder pronunciar palabra, sin poder moverse de allí, sin poder gritar, ni llorar.

James estaba en el centro del corredor sin camisa besando a una muchacha morena que se encontraba prácticamente en ropa interior, ella cruzaba sus pies en las caderas de él mientras con sus manos acariciaba con fervor cada parte de piel al descubierto.

-¡James!- no era la única que había llegado a ese lugar, a su lado estaba Sirius Black bastante enojado.

El chico volteó la mirada para ver a su amigo y luego a la pelirroja, pero sin inmutarse volvió a besar a la chica.

Lily sintió a su cuerpo reaccionar, llenarse de una extraña sensación, sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar rápidamente y sus pies la acompañaron a huir lo más rápido posible de allí.

-¿Qué pretendes James?- volvió a gritar Sirius al ver desaparecer a Lily por el pasillo.

James se separó molesto de los labios de la chica -…vamos Pad- sonrió -…sabes lo que pretendo-

Sirius lo miró con furia y fue tras él para agarrarlo de las orejas -…suelta a la chica- amenazó -…recoge tu ropa, y comienza a caminar hacía la torre…es la ultima vez que te salvo el pellejo Potter- bramó furioso arrastrando a su amigo a regañadientes.

-ya, puedo caminar solo- reclamó James soltando su oreja adolorido cuando estaban por llegar al retrato de la dama gorda.

-pero no puedes razonar- le gritó Sirius.

-no me grites, no soy un crió- bramó James colocándose la camisa.

-pero lo pareces- espetó Sirius lanzándole una carta a la cara.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el chico curioso.

-una carta de la madre de Lily- contestó Sirius mirando como su amigo abría el sobre y leía la carta lentamente.

"_Querido James:_

_Lamento tanto escuchar esa noticia, de verdad que estaba muy ilusionada con su noviazgo._

_¿Estás seguro que no hay vuelta atrás?, conozco a mi hija y sé que la carta que me escribió hace días mostraba algo de arrepentimiento, creo que está sufriendo mucho, me dijo que ella había sido la culpable de haber roto esa relación tan linda y que se sentía mal por hacerte sufrir._

_No conozco las razones, y comprendo si no quieres contarme tampoco, pero no dudes en seguir escribiendo._

_Te mandare el pastel y el regalo por correo ya que no pasaras la navidad con nosotros._

_Te quiere…Mafalda_

_PD: una mujer sabe lo que es enamorarse y creo que mi hija esta muy enamorada de ti…píenselo"_

-bien- soltó James -…iré a mi cuarto-

-pero James- intentó detenerlo Sirius pero el chico camino con pasó seguro

Sirius se devolvió por el corredor pero no vio a la chica con la que estaba su amigo segundos atrás, siguió caminando sabiendo que no era a ella a quien necesitaba encontrar.

-Lily- la llamó cuando vio un pequeño bulto en el suelo apoyado en la pared mientras profería unos pequeños sollozos.

Ella siguió llorando con su cabeza entre las rodillas.

-no llores- susurró con tristeza -…él no lo hizo, se fue a su cuarto, yo me encargue de ello- dijo sentándose al lado de la chica y apoyando su mano en la espalda de la pelirroja.

-no lo defiendas- sollozó Lily -…él lo hubiese hecho igual-

-Lily, debes hablar antes de que no pueda salir de ese hoyo- pidió Sirius viendo los enrojecidos ojos verdes de la chica.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?- exclamó la pelirroja con frustración -…le pedí perdón-

-necesita escuchar otra palabra- la interrumpió Sirius -…él necesita oír que sientes Lily-

Lily miró confusa, decirle lo que siente, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes?, ella lo amaba y ya estaba segura de ello, lo amaba y no se lo había dicho.

Esa fue la primera noche que pudo dormir con tranquilidad, los sueños volvían a ella, como con solo decir _te amo _se pudiese construir un castillo alrededores de ellos, pero a pesar de todo ella quería tener la esperanza de que James le perdonaría.

Se levantó sonriente, olvidándose de la imagen comprometedora de él, sonrió porque descubrió que había amanecido con un sol brillante, totalmente despejado, sonrió porque recordó como era su sonrisa cada vez que la divisaba por las escaleras, sonrió porque lo amaba y se lo haría saber.

-buenos días- saludó a sus compañeras de cuarto.

-buenos días- respondieron algunas mientras otras sólo se dedicaron a gruñir un _cierra la cortina_, claro, era comprensibles si era un sábado y bastante temprano.

Bajó a desayunar encontrándose con Remus, Peter y Sirius.

-hola- saludó sonriente pero la mirada de preocupación que lanzaron los chicos le borro la sonrisa inmediatamente -¿Qué ocurre?-

-James salió…voy a contarle igual- se detuvo Sirius para pelear con Remus -…no lo hemos visto desde anoche- terminó, Lily sintió un peso enorme sobre ella.

-¿Cómo que no ha aparecido desde anoche?- preguntó tratando de contener los nervios.

-ho…la- un sonido bastante parecido a un chillido llegó a sus oídos, cuando vieron que Hagrid aparecía por la puerta del gran comedor con James en sus brazos y lanzando frases sin razón totalmente ebrio.

-lo siento- dijo el guardabosque -…no lo pude traer hasta ahora- bajó a James al suelo mientras Remus y Sirius ayudaban a su amigo a mantenerse de pie.

-suéltenme- gritó el chico bastante mareado -…puedo solo, no soy un idiota… ¿o si?- dijo mirando a la pelirroja que lo miraba asustada.

-James, vamos al cuarto- intentó Sirius sostenerlo pero el soltó un manotazo y se acercó a la pelirroja quien miraba a James asustada.

-corazoncito- susurró el moreno de gafas mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie -…eres una diablilla- sonrió

-James- intentó está vez Remus.

-eh…- bramó James -…no te basta con aparecerte todo el día frente a mis ojos con esa carita de inocente- continuó diciéndole a Lily -…sino que ahora apareces en mis sueños-

-James…- dijo ella pero él la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

-shshshsh…no hables- murmuró el chico balanceándose peligrosamente -…no quiero…escucharte-

-James ya basta- le gritó Sirius -…los profesores aparecerán en cualquier momento, vamos nos de acá-

-¿iras conmigo cierto?- le dijo a la pelirroja atrayendo un mechón de pelo de ella y oliéndolo profundamente.

-si- contestó Lily al ver las caras de suplica de Remus y Sirius.

-vamos- trató de sonreír James mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba, o mejor dicho Lily lo guiaba hasta la puerta del Gran comedor.

-James, no te hagas esto- Sirius venía tras de ellos junto con Remus pero James no parecía tomarle atención, estaba más preocupado de no caer al suelo.

-Lily, no tienes que llevarlo si no quieres, nosotros nos haremos cargo- le hablaba Remus a Lily cuando era la sexta vez que la pelirroja tenía que afirmar a James para que no cayera.

-¡James!- gritó Sirius al ver a su amigo apunto de perder el equilibrio -…ya basta- lo tomó de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-no, suéltame…suéltame Pad… ¡Lily!, ¡Lily!- gritaba James mientras intentaba soltarse de su amigo.

-vamos- le había dicho Remus a Lily mientras corrían tras Sirius.

-suéltame, yo quiero ir con Lily…suéltame Sirius, puedo caminar solo- seguía bramando el chico cuando ya habían pasado el retrato y caminaban hacia las escaleras.

-entonces sube solo, haber si puedes- exclamó Sirius enojado dejando al cuerpo inestable de su amigo en la base de la escalera mientras unos cuantos alumnos lo observaban curiosos.

James levantó un pie y logró subir sin mayores inconvenientes, pero ya en el quinto escalón casi cae de espaldas -…estoy bien, estoy bien- había dicho siguiendo con su propósito, pero volvió a tropezar y a caer de frente.

Sirius subió furioso y lo volvió a agarrar del brazo ayudándolo a subir hasta el cuarto.

Lily se quedo en la base de la escalera mirando como los tres chicos subían desapareciendo por las escaleras, se quedó un buen rato mirando hacia arriba y luego decidió regresar hasta su habitación.

-Lily, espera- le había gritado Remus bajando la escalera rápidamente -…quiere bajar por ti, por favor sube a verlo-

Las palabras _sube a verlo_ rondaban en la cabeza de la pelirroja mientras Remus le miraba suplicante, no dudó ni dos segundos más y comenzó a subir la escalera hasta la habitación de los varones.

Remus le había abierto la puerta como todo un caballero y ella había observado como Sirius tenía que usar su varita para retener a James en la pieza.

-¡Lily!- exclamó el moreno de gafas al verla entrar.

Lily entró tímidamente al ver las miradas de preocupación que se lanzaban Sirius y Remus, James se había acercado a ella y la observaba fijamente.

-salgan de aquí, necesito hablar con ella- soltó a sus amigos quienes no se movieron pero miraron a la pelirroja algo asustados.

-salgan, no se preocupen- les dijo ella sin dejar de mirar a James con su corazón oprimido.

-está bien, pero cualquier cosa estaremos afuera- le dijo Sirius -…Prong, cuidado con lo que haces- amenazo a James.

Ambos chicos salieron lentamente, estaban preocupados, nunca habían visto a James así y no sabían que tan herido estaba como para cometer una locura.

-eres tan hermosa- susurró el moreno mientras acercaba su mano hasta la mejilla de Lily pero deteniéndose milímetros de su piel, la retiró -…pero me haces daño-

-déjame explicarte- soltó la chica con la voz crispada.

-sabes los años que pase enamorado de ti, sabes lo que se siente estar enamorado- siguió el chico ignorando las palabras de Lily -¿Por qué me diste ilusiones, Lily?, ¿Por qué me hiciste creer que sentías algo por mi?, ¿Por qué sólo jugaste conmigo?-

-no James, yo…yo no sabia…yo quería vengarme…pero-

-¿vengarte?, ¿vengarte de que?- le interrumpió James con el seño fruncido.

-vengarme por todo, porque me molestabas día y noche, porque te atrevías a interrumpir mis citas, porque me gritabas que me querías en medio del gran comedor, porque me defendías cuando yo no te lo pedía, porque me mandabas regalos en San Valentín- poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de las mejillas de la chica -…porque me humillaste en frente de mis padres, les hiciste creer que éramos novios, porque llamas a mi madre por su nombre, ¡porque ya no soportaba tenerte en mi cabeza por las noches!- terminó tratando de respirar con normalidad mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

James la miraba perplejo -…me hubieses dicho…-

-cuantas veces te dije que me dejaras en paz, que no me interesabas, que nunca me iba a fijar en ti- gritó Lily -…cuantas veces te dije que te odiaba-

-Lily- susurró James con tristeza.

-aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- dijo ella intentando acariciarle la mejilla pero él se corrió rápidamente del contacto de su mano

-¿Qué tengo que entender?, ¿Qué debí haberme olvidado de ti hace mucho tiempo?, ¿Qué nunca me vas a amar como yo te amo a ti?- gritó James exasperado.

-que me alegra que no te dieras por vencido James, que por muchas noches deseé que el sentimiento que estaba naciendo en mi se esfumaba pero nunca lo hizo, que me desespere al verme sonriéndote como estúpida, que me asuste al recordar que aún guardo tus regalos en mi baúl, que yo también sufrí al ver tu mirada esa noche- Lily miraba fijamente a los ojos del moreno que poco a poco se iban llenando de lágrimas -…que nunca nadie me ha tocado-

-no lo digas- susurró James intentando contener sus lágrimas.

-que sin darme cuenta me encontré totalmente enamorada del chico más dulce, tierno y lindo que he conocido, que ya no puedo seguir negándome lo que mi corazón me dice a gritos-

James no pudo seguir de pie, caminó hasta la cama dando tumbos y negando con la cabeza con ímpetu.

-James te lo he tratado de decir muchas veces y tú no me has querido escuchar, ¿a que tienes miedo?- lo siguió Lily parándose frente a él.

-a que juegues conmigo, a que me lastimes, a que me ilusiones y luego destruyas todos mis sueños...otra vez- gimoteó James tirándose en la cama

Lily lo observó un momento recostado en su cama, el pechó subía con normalidad pero unas extrañas gotas cristalinas viajaban por su rostro perdiéndose en los rincones oscuros, lo observó fascinada, enamorada.

¿Cómo aquel chico Gryffindor dejaba su valentía justo ahora?, pensó mientras se sentaba a un costado de la cama y le acariciaba dulcemente.

-tendrás que arriesgarte James- susurró, él ya se había quedado dormido.

_**Continuara…**_

_by: Mainy_

Se que he demorado un mundo en actualizar pero he tenido varios problemillas personales y este capi lo tenía guardadito.

Muchas gracias por sus review y espero algunas opiniones e ideas para seguir el fic...lo que quieran decirme será bien recibido, alguna petición en particular, un nuevo personaje tal vez, una nueva pareja cualquier idea...o alguna situación en particular, ya saben sólo Review


	4. Chapter 4

_No diré un lo siento, ni diré mentiras, la verdad es que había tomado la decisión de no continuar con este fic porque realmente no podía escribir nada decente, pero hoy estuve releyendo unos escritos que tenía en esta carpeta y decidí completarlos y subirlos._

_Son dos capítulos los que tengo terminados hasta el momento y espero que pueda escribir el final esta vez…agradezco a quienes han leído mi fic y ahora si les pido perdón por dejar olvidado esta historia_

**Corazoncito II**

Caminó por los fríos terrenos del castillo, había estado meditando todo el día sobre lo que había pasado esa mañana, James, el amor, el dolor, el sufrimiento, y ella.

Se preguntó si estar enamorada siempre significaba sufrimiento, porque ella nunca había tenido suerte en el amor, esperaba que no, porque al ver a sus amigas enamoradas y felices ella pensaba que era lo más hermoso que a una persona le podía pasar.

Caminó hasta la orilla del lago, para estar más tranquila y sola, para poder pensar con claridad. El cielo ya estaba oscureciendo pero a ella no le importaba, sólo quería respirar hondamente antes de enfrentarse nuevamente a James y tratar de que él le entendiera.

Un suave sonido en el agua le llamó la atención, pensó que podría ser el calamar gigante pero una sombra en la orilla del lago le hizo creer lo contrario. Se acercó sigilosa, su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, y el hombre que estaba en la orilla se removía en el suelo tratando de acomodarse.

-no se Hagrid, siento que he perdido algo de mi, me siento un cobarde, un idiota- decía una voz mientras lanzaba una piedra al lago -…siento que no puedo volver a confiar-

-pero si ella te ama, se le nota en los ojitos- le decía otra voz conocida por la joven.

Se acercó más pero no se fijo que sus pasos provocaban pequeños crujidos sobre las hojas secas.

La sombra del hombre se volteó, Lily pudo ver al guardabosque mirándola con una sonrisa y a su lado a James, tan pequeño al lado del semi gigante que no lo había notado.

-será mejor que conversen, los dejo solos- sonrió Hagrid despidiéndose de ambos con una sonrisa, caminó rápidamente por los terrenos hasta el limite del bosque prohibido.

-hola- susurró Lily sentándose al lado de James, otra piedra había llegado hasta el lago.

-hola- dijo el chico con brusquedad.

Lily sonrió mirando el oscuro horizonte perdiéndose en las profundidades del lago.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó -…digo por la resaca- sonrió mirando al joven que tomaba otra piedra dispuesto a lanzarla al lago.

-si, Remus me dio una poción y se me paso enseguida- contestó James lanzando la piedra con rabia.

-¿recuerdas…?-

-si- le cortó el chico -…no quiero hablar de eso-

Lily suspiró pesadamente volviendo a mirar el lago. Se mordió el labio nerviosa -…necesitamos aclarar las cosas James- dijo tomando un poco de valor de no se donde.

Él siguió lanzando piedras al lago inundados en un silencio.

-necesito saber si algún día me perdonaras, si podrás escucharme cuando te digo que me enamore de ti…o sino, para tratar de olvidarte- dijo la pelirroja.

-no es tan fácil- susurró James -…no es tan fácil olvidar- dijo con tristeza.

-pero no puedo seguir llorando por ti- exclamó con rabia -…ya no lo soporto- sollozó mirándolo buscando algún tipo de respuesta

James también había volteado la mirada para contemplar los ojos esmeraldas de ella, esos que siempre se asomaban en sus sueños, que le quitaban el aliento.

Le acarició suavemente las mejillas siguiendo el recorrido de sus lágrimas.

-yo tampoco- susurró acercándose lentamente a su labios.

Lily suspiró hondamente antes de sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyo, le besó dulcemente respondiendo al beso de James, le besó con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por las miles de sensaciones que él le hacia sentir, las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago.

Él se separó necesitando aire y ella lo abrazó con fuerzas pidiéndole con ese gesto que no la dejara nunca más, que la amara hasta la muerte, que le entregara su vida porque ella le daría todo.

-te amo- susurró en los brazos de él sintiendo a su corazón respirar con tranquilidad.

-yo también te amo- le susurró James besándole la frente.

Se quedaron varios minutos así, sintiendo el calor que emanaba el otro, el olor del otro, las caricias del otro, las palabras del otro, que quedaron abrasados buscando sus labios con intensidad, con aplomo, con necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro, de unirse en ese pequeño gesto, en ese dulce beso.

_**o0…0o**_

Había pasado la primera semana de diciembre, se acercaba la navidad y con ella el invierno, pero ya nada le importaba, sólo ese chico de cabellos alborotados que dormía en su regazo escuchando sus suaves palabras tratando de explicarle las instrucciones de la poción de la clase de ese día.

-James- lo llamó acariciando el cabello del chico.

-Mmm…- respondió sonriendo ante el contacto de la mano de su novia.

-¿me estas oyendo?- preguntó algo enojada.

-si- dijo abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con unos brillosos ojos esmeraldas -…me encanta escucharte- susurró con picardía.

La sala común estaba vacía, eran los únicos que quedaban allí, sentados cerca del fuego, repasando la materia, aunque la única que hacia eso era Lily.

-eres un mentiroso- sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-claro que no- objetó él cuando Lily dejo de besarle.

-entonces explícame como se prepara el Vitaserum- rió al ver la expresión de ignorancia de su novio.

-pues, se agrega un poco de…piel de dragón, claro, y…pelos de…- comenzó a inventar.

-James, no mientas- rió Lily.

-bueno, no recuerdo como se hacia pero es verdad que me encanta escucharte- reclamó el chico con una sonrisa.

-oírme, James…te gusta oírme porque si me escucharas me responderías como se prepara el Vitaserum- sonrió Lily.

-está bien, me rindo- bufó el chico -…pero dame un beso- pidió

-no- se negó Lily.

-dame un beso- suplicó James -…un beso de buenas noches- dijo al ver que ya era bastante tarde.

-sólo un beso- sonrió Lily acercándose provocativamente a los labios del chico, le beso rápidamente y se separó con diversión.

-no se vale…- reclamó James incorporándose.

-tu dijiste un beso- rió Lily poniéndose de pie ella también para ir a su cuarto.

-otro besito, chiquitito, chiquitito- pidió melosamente tomando a Lily de la mano para acompañarla hasta las escaleras.

-no, eso es trampa…ya te di un beso- reclamó Lily deteniéndose en la base de la escalera y subiendo un escalón, se volteó lentamente con una sonrisa en el rostro y acercó a James hacia ella -…el ultimó beso de buenas noches- susurró en los labios del chico para luego besarlo apasionadamente.

James se separó por busca de más aire y siguió besándola.

-debo irme a dormir James- se detenía Lily tratando de separarse.

-ufa- bufó James soltándola lentamente -…te voy a extrañar-

-yo también, que duermas bien- le susurró ella comenzando a subir el resto de escalones.

-te amo- le gritó James cuando ella estaba por desaparecer de su vista.

-yo también- le respondió Lily con voz bajita para no despertar a las chicas de las primeras habitaciones -…te amo-

James la vio desaparecer por las escaleras y suspiró lleno de felicidad, se encaminó hasta las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los chicos y subió lentamente queriendo guardar todas esas sensaciones que le hacia sentir Lily, queriendo contemplarla en su imaginación una vez más. Y no entendía porque ahora se levantaba en las mañanas sin problemas, ni porque le gustaba dormir lo menos posible, será porque no hallaba la hora de volver a verla bajar por esas escaleras, con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja sabiendo que él la esperaba como todos los días cerca de la ventana para empezar un nuevo día juntos, un nuevo día como novios. Porque le encantaba besarla, probar sus labios, asombrarse de las cantidades de sabores distintos que tenía Lily, de las maneras tan diferentes que tenía de decirle que lo amaba, de las miradas tan cambiantes para su persona, pero todas demostrando lo mismo, que lo amaba infinitamente y que nunca lo dejaría porque sentía que le entregaba su corazón sin temores.

Cuando abrió la puerta su amigo lo estaba esperando con mapa en mano, mientras Remus y Peter dormían plácidamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el moreno de gafas recostándose en su cama con cansancio.

-un tal Pool Pickerson me vigila a la salida- soltó Sirius como si alguien estuviese atentando contra su vida, o peor que eso.

-¿Pool Pickerson?, le habrás hecho algo- bufó James comenzando a buscar su pijama sin prestar demasiada atención a su amigo.

-ni siquiera lo conozco- exclamó Sirius algo alterado.

-y entonces como sabes que te busca a ti- preguntó James mirando a su amigo con interrogación.

-porque Anita dijo que había preguntado por mi- bramó enseñándole el mapa a su amigo donde efectivamente el nombre del chico sobresalía afuera de la dama Gorda.

-sólo hay una forma de saber que quiere contigo…ve y pregúntaselo- resolvió James como si fuera totalmente obvia su conclusión.

-no puedo- susurró Sirius comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

-entonces si hiciste algo malo- le miró James fijamente para ver que tenía que ocultar su amigo.

-si…bueno no…pero no tiene relación con él, supongo- balbuceó Sirius.

James se quedó mirando a su amigo con una ceja alzada.

-Sirius- había hablado Remus abriendo los doseles de su cama con algo de cansancio -…te diré que hace ese chico allá abajo, para que te acuestes y dejes de gritar, porque hay gente que si desea dormir- bramó Remus bastante molesto.

Sus amigos lo miraron con interrogación y el prosiguió -…Pool Pickerson es el mejor amigo de Lily y el novio de Elliane- dijo volviendo a cerrar los doseles como si eso resolviera todo.

-¡¿Qué?!- bramó Sirius abriendo los doseles de la cama de Remus nuevamente -¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-hey…chicos- trató de llamar la atención James -…no entiendo nada-

-Sirius ha estado coqueteando con Elliane hace un par de semanas y hoy la beso a la salida de nuestra clase de Pociones- explicó Remus.

-¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía novio?- bramaba Sirius con desesperación mientras caminaba hasta la ventana y se devolvía a la cama de Remus.

-será porque no se lo preguntaste- dijo Remus levantando los hombros y tratando de conciliar el sueño.

-pero ella siguió con el jueguito, ella no me detuvo cuando intente besarla, ella me respondió el beso y no te diré que el beso fue de lo más decente- exclamaba Sirius tratando de analizar la situación -…ella…ella- luego se detuvo para mirar a Remus cayendo en la cuenta -¿Cómo supiste que nos besamos?-

-porque Melany Saa, los vio atracando en el pasillo- respondió Remus con diversión -…bueno, esas fueron sus palabras-

-¡Mierda!, me matara cuando se entere que su novio lo sabe- murmuró Sirius volviendo a su cama.

-¿Quién?, ¿Elliane?- preguntó James con una sonrisa de burla.

-mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…- susurraba Sirius mientras se recostaba en la cama con una mano en la cabeza.

-tranquilo, ¿desde cuando Sirius Black le teme a una chica?- rió James.

-desde que me amenazo con cortármela si le contaba a alguien lo que paso hoy día- respondió Sirius bastante afligido mientras sus dos amigos se largaban a reír -…no es gracioso-

Y no fue gracioso el resto de semana ya que Sirius pasó la gran mayoría de los días resguardado bajó la capa invisible de su amigo, sólo aparecía en las clases y dentro de su sala común, y sobretodo no fue gracioso porque Pool no se dio por vencido y lo busco incansablemente, lo esperaba fuera del retrato de la dama gorda, fuera de la sala de clases, en el comedor, lo buscaba en los terrenos, y si no fuera porque el moreno siempre andaba con el mapa y la capa ya hubiese recibido una merecida paliza por besar a la novia del chico.

Y lo que tampoco fue gracioso fue enfrentar a Elliane enojada…

-Black- le había gruñido Elliane una tarde en la solitaria sala común -¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?-

-yo…yo- balbuceaba el moreno nervioso.

La chica estaba de pie con varita en mano apuntando a Sirius peligrosamente.

-¿acaso no entendiste cuando dije a nadie?- preguntó rabiosa.

-si….pero yo…yo no- intentó defenderse -…yo no le dije nada-

-idiota- bramó Elliane furiosa -¿entonces quien fue si…?-

-Melany Saa- susurró el chico esperando un maleficio por parte de Elliane.

-¿Melany Saa?- preguntó ella con interrogación.

-Melany Saa nos vio después de la clase de pociones y bueno, te imaginaras con lo lengua suelta que es…- pero Sirius no alcanzó a terminar su frase ya que los gritos de la chica lo callaron.

-¡ya vera esa Hufflepuff, le enseñare a cerrar el pico!- bramó guardando su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y saliendo por el retrato seguro tras la chica.

Dos días después se encontró a Melany Saa en le boque prohibido inconsciente y con serias heridas y más que heridas externas fueron graves problemas de trastornos.

Sirius se había decidido luego de una semana esa mañana a dejar de esconderse, a enfrentar al chico, ex de Elliane y defenderse si la situación lo ameritaba.

Pero el problema fue que Pool uso métodos muggles para defender su honor.

-ya aprenderás a no meterte conmigo- bramó Pool cuando Sirius salió por el retrato pillándolo de sorpresa.

Sirius cayó al suelo y en un acto de proteger su cabeza en la caída recibió un segundo golpe en su estomago, Pool le había golpeado en plena cara haciéndole un corte profundo en el labio que sangraba ligeramente.

-levántate y pelea como hombre- le gritaba el otro chico furioso -…ya que te atreviste a dar la cara, pelea cobarde- y nadie llamaba cobarde a Sirius Black, otro golpe y ahora era Pool quien caía al suelo con su mano en la costilla.

-pelea como mago- masculló Sirius sacando su varita y apuntando al chico.

Pool se levantó rápidamente y sacando su varita lanzó el primer hechizo pero Sirius alcanzó a esquivarlo.

-eso es lo único que sabes, con razón- se burlo -…no tienes ninguna gracia- otro hechizo de la varita del chico dio de lleno en el estomago de Sirius que lo hizo salir volando hasta chocar contra la pared y caer por ella.

-Expelliarmus- bramó Sirius desde el suelo también dando de llenó en le pecho del muchacho y tirándolo hasta la otra pared.

-¿Sirius?- había llegado Elliane que salía del retrato de la dama gorda -¿Pool?-

-impedimenta- chilló Pool cuando se recupero del ataque del moreno.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?, deténganse- les gritó Elliane sin atreverse a separarlos ya que si se metía entremedio los hechizos caerían en ella.

-acepta de una vez la realidad- decía Sirius mientras esquivaba otro hechizo del chico.

-tú acepta que no eres el ombligo del mundo y aprende a respetar- le gritaba el otro chico furioso.

-¡ya basta!…- seguía chillando Elliane -…¡Sirius detente!…Pool lo nuestro hubiese terminado con Sirius o sin Sirius así que dejen de hacer de machos los dos críos-

Pero nadie escuchaba los gritos de la chica mientras los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- ese era Remus que llegaba junto a Peter

-los idiotas se encontraron- bufó Elliane mientras se cruzaba de brazos para ver pelear a los dos chicos.

Seguido llego Alice con Frank su novio desde el otro pasillo y se quedaron mirando el alboroto.

-te preguntaste alguna vez por qué te dejo tan luego, a lo mejor eres muy aburrido- seguía molestando Sirius entre maleficio y maleficio.

-o a lo mejor alguien se puso frente a su narices con claras intenciones de demostrar ser capaz de quitarle la novia a cualquiera- le respondía Pool

-por lo de cualquiera tienes razón- rió Sirius

Ya a esa altura de la pelea la mayoría de los alumnos de Gryffindor estaban a fuera de la sala común mirando expectantes quien caería primero.

-¿Qué mierda…?- el gritó había sido de James quien observaba furioso la situación, el desastre de aquella batalla, miró a Remus quien sólo levanto sus hombros en señal de no saber nada y luego a Sirius quien se le veía disfrutar de aquel enfrentamiento -…¡Black, detente!- bramó James mientras Lily se mantenía a su lado en silencio mirando con preocupación a su amigo Pool.

-lo siento James pero esto es lo mar de divertido- exclamó Sirius quien seguía esquivando y lanzando hechizos.

Un hechizo desde la varita de James hasta Pool detuvo todo de inmediato -…todos ustedes al gran comedor, fuera- bramó el moreno de gafas -¡AHORA!- y enseguida todos comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para desaparecer de la vista del moreno y su varita.

-James, ¿Por qué quitas la diversión?- bufó Sirius aún con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-porque eres un estúpido- le gritó James -¿Por qué dejaste que hiciera eso?- le bramó ahora a Remus quien hizo el mismo gesto de despreocupación con sus hombros.

-James, ¿Qué le hiciste a Pool?- exclamó está vez la pelirroja soltando la mano de su novio para correr con preocupación hasta el chico que yacía en el suelo.

James miró algo enojado y celoso a Lily quien se había agachado para sostener con delicadeza la cabeza de su amigo. Pero el sonido de una cachetada lo hizo voltear para ver a su amigo con una mano en su mejilla y a Elliane mirándolo furiosa.

-tienes que ser tan infantil para tus cosas, Black- le bramó Elliane para ir tras Lily y ayudarla con Pool.

-por favor- exclamó Sirius -…él empezó- pero la chica lo ignoro

-¿me puedes explicar que hacías, Sirius?- preguntó James tratando de controlar su enojo.

-vamos no le pongan color si sólo fue un pequeño enfrentamiento- dijo él como si nada.

-te recuerdo que puedo castigarte Black- le señaló James mostrando su insignia de premio anual.

-no me hagas reír- se mofó Sirius entre carcajadas.

-bien, entonces iras con la profesora McGonagall porque yo no pienso responder por esto- señaló James el destruido pasillo que los chicos usaron como campo de batalla.

-haré lo que quiera- exclamó Sirius enojado y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo para ir por su deseado desayuno.

Remus, Alice, Peter y Frank que habían estado observando en silencio miraron asustado a James y decidieron seguir a Sirius hasta el Gran comedor.

-Lily- dijo James al ver que la chica aún intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amigo -…Lily-la llamó pero ella lo miró con reproche y volvió la atención al chico que estaba en el suelo.

-no reacciona Potter y espero que no se te haya pasado la mano porque o sino…- susurró Elliane aún enojada.

-sólo es un _Petrificus_- dijo el chico alzando su varita.

-no- le detuvo Lily -…yo me encargare- y con esto se levantó con varita en mano y apuntó a Pool -…lo llevare a la enfermería, ¿me acompañas Elliane?- la chica asintió levantándose del suelo.

James que se disponía a seguir a las chicas y al cuerpo suspendido de Pool fue detenido por Lily.

-no te preocupes iremos solas- le dijo la pelirroja y siguió su camino.

James se quedó observándola hasta que desapareció por el pasillo y sintió algo en su estomago revolverse incontrolablemente, ese ardor que no supo descifrar...

Sirius se sentó de golpe en la mesa bastante molesto, no soltó palabra y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar a sus amigos que se sentaron a su lado, agarró su plato y sirvió de todo lo que había en la mesa, sabiendo perfectamente que no probaría bocado alguno, porque inexplicablemente su estomago se había cerrado.

-idiota- masculló agarrando una tostada con mermelada y echándosela toda a la boca comenzó a masticar con fuerzas, no sabía a quien iba dirigido, si a Pickerson por atreverse a desafiarlo, si a James por gritarle en medio de un pasillo o si a el mismo por ser tan estúpido a veces.

-no creo que...- intentó hablar Remus pero la mirada amenazante de Sirius lo calló en el instante -...bien- suspiró luego al ver que las cosas empeorarían aún más.

Y así fue, los días siguientes no fueron nada agradables para los que se encontraron en medio de los afectados, James y Sirius no se hablaban, Lily aún estaba enojada porque James había atacado a su mejor amigo y Elliane ignoraba súbitamente a Sirius, y claro como Remus estaba en medio de todos fue el que peor lo paso.

-Remus puedes decirle a mi ex mejor amigo que le deje la capa en su baúl- los cuatro chicos se encontraban en una apartada mesa de la sala común mientras hacían los deberes, y claro la situación era la misma, Sirius mandando mensajitos con terceros a James, y James deprimido por que Lily aún no le perdonaba del todo.

-dice Sirius que...-

-ya escuche- soltó James bastante enojado siguiendo con su tarea.

-y dile Remus que no ocupare el mapa esta noche así que...-

-¡puedes dejar de ser tan idiota!- exclamó James furioso -...no se que mierda te pasa por la cabeza últimamente, si quieres decirme algo dilo y ya- le gritó James mientras se levantaba y guardaba sus cosas en la mochila -...ya madura, no estoy para tus juegos infantiles- dijo antes de marcharse dejando a su amigo bastante impresionado y dolido.

-será mejor que hables con él- dijo Remus pero Sirius le miró furioso

-no te metas- le dijo guardando también sus cosas y saliendo por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Sirius caminaba por los pasillos desiertos del cuarto piso sin rumbo fijo, sólo quería alejarse de sus amigos un momento, pensar en las palabras de James, en las de Remus, y en ese nudo en su garganta que crecía cada vez más.

No entendía por que James actuaba así con él últimamente, por que le gritaba y le insultaba si era su mejor amigo, por que no le veía casi nunca y tampoco entendía por que se sentía tan diferente al Sirius de antes. Porque él seguía siendo ese niño de antes, ese mujeriego empedernido, ese amante del deporte, ese chico valiente y atrevido que contaba con tres personas, con tres amigos, con tres hermanos, pero él, él se sentía tan diferente, tan distinto a ese Sirius de hace meses atrás.

-hola- escuchó el susurró de una suave voz en la oscuridad

-hola- contestó el saludo sin intenciones de detenerse a hablar con aquella chica.

-espera- le detuvo Lily de un brazo para que el moreno le escuchara.

-¿qué ocurre?- dijo con brusquedad esperando impaciente a que la pelirroja hablara luego.

-sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto- susurró dudando de seguir hablando -...pero...pero quiero que te alejes de Elliane- soltó Lily sin sonar como orden ni amenaza, solo una petición especial.

-que yo sepa no estoy cerca de ella- masculló Sirius enojado -...pero si quiero acercarme nadie me lo va a impedir-

-Sirius por favor...-

-no te he dado permiso para decirme por mi nombre, Evans- le interrumpió Sirius bastante molesto -...y tampoco pienso hacerte favores, sé lo que intentas hacer pero déjame advertirte que no te va a resultar-

-tú qué sabes- saltó la pelirroja esta vez a la ofensiva.

-por más que trates de juntar a tu querido amiguito con Elliane nuevamente, ella nunca lo va a reconsiderar- explicó Sirius como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿y crees que ella gusta de ti?...por favor, sólo fuiste usado para poder dejar a Pool- dijo Lily con burla y se sorprendió ella misma por la actitud que había adquirido últimamente, ella ya dejaba de ser esa chica inocente y miedosa de antes.

-¿y tú qué sabes princesita?- sonrió Sirius con algo nuevo en la mirada, algo que entumeció a Lily del pánico.

-es mi amiga...- intentó reclamar Lily pero Sirius se le venía encima acorralándola contra la pared, y ya no sabía que hacer, no sabía que intentaba el moreno, no sabía si sería capaz de jugar algo tan peligro sabiendo que ella era la novia de su mejor amigo.

-¿y estuviste ahí cuando me beso?- le susurró Sirius -...vamos pequeña que el mundo no siempre es color de rosa, no existen los príncipes azules, ella y yo nos usamos mutuamente- Sirius cada vez se iba acercando más a Lily hablándole en susurros mientras ella le miraba a los ojos abiertos rezando porque nadie los viera en esa situación tan comprometedora.

-si existen los príncipes azules...- susurró pensando que James era su príncipe azul, ese que siempre soñó de pequeña, él que era capaz de construirle un castillo en un mundo de hadas para vivir por siempre un amor eterno.

-no me hagas reír, ¿tú crees que James es un príncipe azul?- se mofó Sirius largando una carcajada -...pues despierta de una vez, él sólo busca una cosa de ti-

-SIRIUS- el gritó que hizo eco en aquel pasillo los separó.

James miraba furioso a ambos mientras Sirius ensanchaba aún más su sonrisa y Lily lo miraba asustada, con el corazón oprimido, con las palabras de él haciendo eco en su cabeza.

-¿me puedes explicar que hacías?- habló James mirando a Sirius con prepotencia, sin atreverse a acercarse a ambos.

-sólo conversar de la vida- sonrió el moreno y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lily se alejó de allí dejando a James aún más furioso.

Lily que quedo paralizada al ver las intenciones del chico y no supo que hacer más que mirar a James suplicante.

-si quieres terminar con lo nuestro dilo de una vez, no quiero que sólo estés conmigo por lastima- le dijo James antes de voltear nuevamente por el pasillo y caminar furioso.

Furioso no era la palabra precisa, más bien dolido, lleno de dudas, de sentimientos encontrados, de...de preguntas que hacerse a si mismo, de miedos que tendría que afrontar al llegar a su cuarto, enfrentarse al llanto nuevamente, pero estaba claro, Lily se había comportado raro últimamente y aunque ella no se había alejado del todo de él no era como antes y eso le dolía aún más, pero debía hacerlo, debía dejarla un tiempo para aclarar dudas, sobre él, sobre ella, sobre ambos...

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos, en sus cuestionamientos que no sintió los pasos acelerados hacía su persona hasta que unos débiles brazos lo abrasaron por la espalda y lo apretaron con fuerza, se aferraron a él.

-dime que tú eres mi príncipe azul James- los sollozos de Lily llegaron a sus oídos -...dime que no soy sólo un juego para ti por favor- y eso ultimo había sonado como una suplica, una desesperante suplica.

-Lily...- susurró James soltándose de los brazos de ella para poder voltear y verla a la cara.

Le tomó las mejillas con ambas manos y la contempló con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras sentía a su corazón volver a latir como antes.

-Black...Black me dijo que tú...que tú- balbuceó Lily entre sollozos.

-no le hagas caso, porque si tú quieres que yo sea tu príncipe azul, lo seré por siempre- le abrazó James, esta vez fue él quien se aferró a ella, sintiendo que ese vació en su estomago se volvía a llenar lentamente.

-perdóname- sollozaba Lily en los brazos de él -...fui una tonta, me enoje contigo y cuando me di cuenta que era por una estupidez te vi tan lejos James, que me asuste, me asuste tanto, no sabía como volver a ti...-

-Lily...- susurró James, esas palabras le revivieron, le hicieron sonreír en su interior, le hicieron seguir soñando -...no importa que tan lejos podamos llegar a estar- le dijo tomándola nuevamente de las mejillas para mirarla a los enrojecidos ojos -...no importa porque nada, ni nadie podrá evitar que yo te siga amando y nadie podrá evitar que con un solo beso esas distancias desaparezcan, nadie- le susurró James y Lily acortó las distancias, le besó dulcemente en los labios, lo besó con la ilusión de estar besando a su verdadero príncipe azul, lo besó porque ya no quería estar alejado de él nunca más, se separó lentamente aún con sus ojos cerrados soltando un suspiro para luego mirarle con ese brillo en su mirada, ese brillo que tanto extrañó James de ella, ese brillo que le decía a gritos que lo amaba como él a ella.

_**o0…0o**_

-Black, que sorpresa tenerte por acá- Sirius levantó la mirada para ver a la recién llegada y sonrió de lado la ver de quien se trataba.

-y cuál es la sorpresa, acaso no puedo estar sentado a mitad de un pasillo desierto- dijo el moreno mientras recorría la figura de esa chica con la mirada.

-claro que puedes, Black, pero lo raro es que lo hagas cuando todos están en la fiesta merodeadora- dijo Elliane con una sonrisa de diversión al ver que Sirius Black se detenía en sus piernas desnudas y sonreía con lujuria.

-me aburría- soltó él con una mueca infantil.

Elliane se sentó a su lado lentamente mientras notaba como la mirada de Sirius la seguía en cada movimiento.

-bien...- susurró -...te haré compañía mientras me cuentas que sucede contigo, porque que Sirius Black rechace una fiesta cuando una decena de chicas esta esperándolo, es muy raro-

Sirius dejo de mirarla para posar su mirada en sus pies mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía en sus labios.

-tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar soportando a una docena de chicas chillonas y descerebradas- refunfuñó apoyando su cabeza en la pared y mirando al techo con descuido.

-como estar sentado aquí, sólo en medio de la nada- rió Elliane con tono burlón.

-claro- murmuró con un asomó de sonrisa -...pensando en chicas más interesantes y que son tan escurridizas como el agua-

Elliane se sonrojó ligeramente y agradeció que Sirius no se atreviera a mirarla en ese momento -...o en la estupidez de tu persona y en como has quedado solo-

-también...- balbuceó Sirius con pesar -...en como arreglar mi amistad-

-no creo que sea tan difícil, Potter me preguntó si te había visto y lo vi bastante preocupado, me dijo que no te ha visto desde anoche- las palabras de Elliane hicieron que Sirius la mirara a los ojos buscando una muestra de verdad en todo ello, pero ella le miraba con una suave sonrisa de preocupación.

-prefiero evitarlo, antes de terminar de destruir la amistad que teníamos...- confesó el chico con algo de pesar -...ya sabes, después que se reconcilio con tu amiga se ha vuelto algo idiota-

-el único que se ha vuelto idiota aquí eres tú- le recriminó Elliane con burla -...porque eso de no hablarle y de acorralar a Lily contra la pared, Black de verdad es de reverendos idiotas- rió cuando Sirius le miró ofendido.

-gracias...- exclamó con indignación.

-pero no me negaras que tú fuiste el que empezó todo esto...-

-Pickerson me atacó primero- reclamó él -...pensándolo mejor tú tienes la culpa, si me hubiese advertido que tenías novio...-

-¿qué?- lo interrumpió Elliane con diversión -...igual lo hubieses hecho, te conozco Black, con tal de conseguir lo que buscas eres capaz de pasar sobre quien sea-

-vamos, no es para tanto, si sólo es una chica- dijo Sirius y recibió un codazo por parte de Elliane -...bueno, si...pero eso de pasar sobre quien sea sólo lo hago cuando es algo que realmente me importa-

Elliane alzó una ceja y le miró con incredulidad -¿y yo te importo?- preguntó en un susurro pero perfectamente oíble para Sirius.

-podría decirse que si- respondió el moreno con coquetería mientras Elliane no podía evitar morderse el labio inferior.

-será mejor que cambiemos de tema antes de que te secuestre y te lleve a mi habitación y te haga cosas muy malas- sonrió ella con una gran sonrisa al ver como Sirius abría los ojos y le sonreía con complicidad.

-por mi puedes hacerme lo que quieras- rió alzando las manos en muestra de que estaba a su entera disposición.

Elliane rió al verlo y con un suave manotazo hiso que volviera a bajar los brazos y se abrochara los botones que él mismo había empezado a desabrochar en broma.

-¿tú ya perdonaste a Lily?- preguntó el moreno aún con su sonrisa en el rostro terminando de abrochar sus botones.

-si, no sacaba nada con estar peleada si el idiota de Pool le había dicho una sarta de mentiras- respondió ella pero su sonrisa se había borrado al acordarse de la discusión que había tenido con su amiga cuando descubrió lo que intentaba hacer, porque reconciliarla con Pool era una cosa pero amenazar a Sirius sólo podía ser que el chico le hubiese lavado el cerebro a su amiga para que hiciera eso, porque Lily no era de las que amenazaba.

-pero sigue insistiendo...-

-¿él?, Pool si sigue insistiendo que le de otra oportunidad pero Lily ya entendió que es mi problema y no debe meterse...aunque por lo que me dijo Remus creo que Pool sigue insistiendo en hacer que Lily le ayude- decía Elliane con total indignación -¡pero ya vera ese idiota cuando lo pille!-

-parece que el santito de Pickerson no es tan santito- rió Sirius.

-no es gracioso, no halló como sacármelo de encima- gruñó Elliane exasperada.

-lo hubieses dicho antes, yo te sacare a Pickerson de encima en un par de días- Elliane lo miró fijamente, esa proposición sonaba interesante -¿qué dices?-

-a cambio de qué- preguntó Elliane pero Sirius simplemente ancho su sonrisa haciéndola temer.

-con un beso me doy por pagado, aunque si quieres llevarme a tu pieza a hacerme cosas malas, no me enojare...hey, sólo era broma- reclamó cuando ella le golpeo suavemente el brazo.

-bien, si me lo sacas de encima te regalo un beso y algo más- Sirius sonrió conforme y se puso de pie, estiró la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y luego salió corriendo hacía el lugar donde se celebraba la fiesta merodeadora.

El bullicio dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor era enorme, la gente bailaba y saltaba al compás de la música, otros conversaban a gritos cerca de las ventanas, o simplemente observaban alrededor.

-sólo sígueme la corriente- le susurró al oído cuando caminaban hacía sus amigos. Elliane le miró con interrogación pero asintió de acuerdo. -...Hola chicos- saludó Sirius a Remus, Lily, James, Peter y todos los que estaban con ellos.

-hasta que apareces- reclamó Remus con la clara muestra de encontrarse preocupado.

-estaba paseando con Elliane por ahí- respondió entre gritos tomando la mano de la chica quien sonrió a todos siguiéndole la corriente a Sirius -...nos pusimos de novio-

La mitad de los presentes abrió la boca impresionados mientras que la otra mitad comenzó a felicitarlos mientras se encargaban de comunicarles a todos que Sirius Black se había puesto de novio.

-¿es una broma?- habló Lily mirando a su amiga quien simplemente se dejaba abrazar por Sirius intentando no dejar ver su asombro.

-no, claro que no, Sirius Black es mi novio- sonrió Elliane y tomando la barbilla de Sirius entre sus manos le hizo mirarla para poder robarle un beso en los labios.

**Continuara…**

_By: Mainy _


	5. Chapter 5

**Corazoncito II**_**  
**_

"_-Lily no creo que sea una buena idea- repetía James por tercera vez mientras era arrastrado por la mano de su novia hacía la sala común._

_-claro que si, Pool es la persona ideal para Elliane y no deben estar separados- decía Lily con una gran sonrisa luego de dejar encerrados a Pool y Elliane en una sala vacía -...ya veras que luego me lo agradecerán-_

_-Pool te lo agradecerá, pero Elliane...- sonrió James pensando en lo fiera que se ponía la amiga de la pelirroja _

_-también, cuando se de cuenta que Pool es el amor de su vida, que no hay otro chico mejor que él, que es inteligente, chistoso y guapo...-_

_-hey me estoy poniendo celoso- le reclamó James haciendo un puchero._

_Lily se detuvo en su caminata para verle con una gran sonrisa -...pero tú eres mío- le beso -...eres el amor de __mi__ vida-_

_-¿inteligente?- preguntó James con una sonrisa picara, Lily asintió -¿chistoso?- Lily volvió a asentir._

_-y extremadamente guapo- terminó ella robándole otro beso._

_-¿qué más?- insistió James separándose de ella y viéndola sonreír con diversión._

_-bueno, eres un caballero, confiable, amable, sincero, cariñoso, educado, atento, deportista, maduro, y respetuoso- enumeró Lily con su mano mientras James agrandaba aún más su sonrisa._

_-aunque lo de respetuoso solo dura un tiempo- rió él tomando a Lily de la cintura y acorralándola contra la pared -...después soy un amante ideal- le susurró en el oído._

_Lily se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras pero no se cohibió cuando los labios de James le buscaron con fervor, no lo separo cuando le acarició la espalda bajo su blusa._

_-...esa virtud aún no la conozco- soltó ella en un susurró cuando James se detuvo en busca de aire y se sorprendió al sentir su respiración agitada, a su cuerpo exigiendo más caricias._

_-pues cuando quieras puedes conocerme más a fondo- ronroneó James jugando en el cuello de ella -...sólo cuando tú quieras-_

_y Lily rió porque la respiración de James en su cuello le daba cosquilla, porque esas palabras habían sonado muy tentadoras._

_-Señor Potter, Señorita Evans- la voz de la profesora McGonagall llegó a sus oídos haciéndolos separar de golpe, ambos miraron hacía el pasillo donde la silueta de la jefa de Gryffindor se hacía más nítida._

_-profesora...- soltó Lily en un susurro ahogado apretando la mano de James con nerviosismo._

_-¿Señorita Evans, me preguntaba si usted sabría del extraño suceso que ocurrió en el tercer piso?- habló la mujer con una ceja alzado al ver el extraño comportamiento de la chica._

_-eh...no- balbuceó Lily muy nerviosa, rogando porque Elliane no hubiese armado un escándalo._

_-pues la Señorita...-_

_-¡Lily, Elliane mando a Pool a la enfermería!- el grito de Alice quien venía corriendo por el pasillo interrumpió a la profesora -...o lo siento profesora- se disculpo cuando llego corriendo al lado de su amiga._

_-bien, su compañera se encargara de comunicarle el imprevisto, luego quiero que pase por mi oficina para coordinar el castigo correspondiente- dijo la profesora McGonagall volteando sobre sus talones para retirarse a paso lento._

_Los tres esperaron a que la profesora desapareciera de su vista para respirar con tranquilidad._

_-¿qué ocurrió?- saltó Lily en ese segundo._

_-Elliane hizo explotar la puerta de un salón y aún no se sabe que le hizo a Pool, y lo peor de todo es que anda buscándote Lily, así que será mejor que te escondas un tiempo hasta que se calme, aunque sea un poco- explicó Alice con la mayor rapidez que pudo, pero Lily no alcanzo a dar un paso ni siquiera alcanzo a cambiar su expresión a una de pánico porque una furiosa Elliane caminaba hacía ella echando chispas por los ojos._

_James que se había mantenido observando temió por su vida y por la de Lily cuando en la mano de Elliane estaba su varita alzada, sin cohibiciones apuntando hacía ambos._

_-tú- masculló con furia hacía Lily -...que te haces llamar mi amiga, ¡¿cómo mierda se te ocurre seguir con esa estúpida idea?!-_

_-Elliane, Pool te ama porque no le das otra oportunidad- suspira Lily y tanto James como Alice piensan salir corriendo porque con lo que Lily seguía insistiendo todos iban a acabar muy mal._

_-¡¡ah!!...- gritó Elliane golpeando el piso con ambos pies como haciendo un berrinche, pero extrañamente se tranquilizo y guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica con lentitud -...por mucho que él me ame, Lily, yo no lo voy a querer como él quiere, y...no me interrumpas...y yo no puedo estar al lado de alguien a quien no quiero si luego los únicos perjudicados seremos nosotros- explicó Elliane como si de una niña chica se tratara -...así que por favor no te metas en este asunto, se que Pool es tu amigo y que deseabas que lo nuestro funcionara, pero soy yo la que pone sus sentimientos en juego-_

_Lily quien bajo la cabeza arrepentida sólo asintió para luego oír como las pisadas de su amiga se iban alejando por aquel corredor, se sentía tan infantil...los brazos de James la cobijaron cuando Alice también se fue tras Elliane y se sintió aún más estúpida por todo lo que había echo._

_-no te preocupes, dicen que de los errores se aprende- le susurró James mientras le acariciaba el cabello con sobreprotección -...y creo que aprendiste que en las cosas del amor no hay que meterse, sólo hay que obedecer lo que tu corazón manda con respecto al tuyo, Lily nadie puede manejar los sentimientos de los demás porque ni siquiera nosotros mismos podemos manejar los nuestros-_

_-pudiste haber hablado antes- reclamó ella con voz triste._

_-no me hubiese hecho caso- rió James -...eres muy llevada a tu idea-_

_-no te rías- le golpeó el pecho suavemente con una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-ya no te deprimas que luego hablas con Elliane a solas y veras que podrán olvidar todo esto, ahora que te parece si tú y yo vamos a sentarnos frente al fuego, a comer chocolatito y darnos muchos besitos- propuso con una sonrisa juguetona._

_-lo del chocolatito me gusto- murmuró Lily tomándolo de la mano para caminar hacía la sala común._

_-hey, que hay de mis besitos- dijo James haciéndole pucheros._

_-primero el chocolatito- dijo ella abrazándose a James mientras seguían caminando hasta la sala común."_

La nieve cubría el castillo y los terrenos, el frío era cada vez más intenso, el invierno se acercaba a pasos gigantes y junto a él la tradicional navidad.

-vi que Peckerson aún insiste- Sirius estaba contra la pared de una pasillo desierto, con la camisa desabrochada mientras las manos de la chica le recorrían el pecho con soltura y elegancia.

-cierra el pico Sirius, y sigue besándome- ordenó Elliane

-como mande- sonrió Sirius para tomar de improviso los labios de ella entre los suyos.

0o...o0

-Lily, pensé que era tu amigo- reclama Pool mientras caminaba con Lily hacía la biblioteca.

-claro que eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho pero Elliane también es mi amiga y no puedo obligarla...-

-pero tienes que entender que nadie la va a ser feliz como yo, la amo y voy a ser de todo para complacerla- insistía el chico bastante enojado.

-si, pero si ella no te ama...lo siento Pool, pero ya no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte- le dijo Lily con tristeza porque la idea que sus mejores amigos estuviesen juntos te alegraba, pero ya había entendido que no podían obligar a Elliane a amarlo.

-sólo esta confundida- le interrumpió su amigo con desesperación -…Lily debes entenderlo, ella me ama, sólo esta confundida, ese Black se metió entremedio y no logra ver lo que realmente siente-

-Pool no puedo verte así, por favor…- intentó Lily pero Pool no entendía, la tomo de ambas manos deteniéndola en el pasillo y le suplico con la mirada.

-estoy seguro que yo soy el chico para ella, yo no la quiero lastimar, no quiero jugar con ella, yo la amo, y se que Black sólo jugara con sus sentimientos-

-pero yo no puedo meterme en este asunto, no puedo hacer más, hable con ella, le hable de tus sentimientos, yo ya no puedo hacer más- suspiró la pelirroja cansada de todo aquello, siempre era lo mismo con su amigo, siempre insistiéndole en lo mismo -…si tanto la amas y si estas seguro de lo que dices simplemente habla con Elliane-

Lily lo soltó y siguió su camino mientras sentía como nuevamente Pool venía tras ella pidiéndole lo imposible.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Evans, veré la forma de poder ser feliz sin ella- exclamó Pool con verdadero dramatismo, recalcando el apellido de la chica mientras aceleraba el paso furioso.

-no Pool, no te enojes conmigo- Lily salió persiguiéndolo para intentar arreglar las cosas pero cuando dobló la esquina junto a Pool lo que vio no le gusto para nada.

-chicos- dijo sorprendida con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Elliane y Sirius estaban besándose contra la pared más oscura de aquel corredor, casi sin ropa, Sirius con la camisa desabrochada, Elliane sólo con la camiseta mientras Sirius le metía mano bajo la falda, y mientras ella le comía la boca al moreno.

-Lily...Pool- susurró Elliane mirando a ambos con sorpresa, luego a Sirius quien se abrochaba la camisa que ella minutos antes le había destrozado.

-será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí Pool- habló Lily preocupada por el semblante serio que había adquirido su amigo. Pero Pool no le respondió simplemente se volteó hacia ella y sujetándola de la nuca con brusquedad le beso, Lily no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, ni siquiera su cuerpo le respondía para separarse del chico, no sabia que hacer, simplemente cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la figura de James y Remus aparecía por la esquina y apretó sus labios hasta que esa pesadilla acabara.

Fue Sirius quien emputecido de un empujón separó a Pool de Lily.

-¿qué te crees idiota?- le azotó contra la pared con fuerza, mientras Lily temblaba de pies a cabeza observando todo con pánico. -...con las novias de mis amigos no te metes- masculló el moreno nuevamente dejándolo en el suelo de un solo golpe.

Pool estaba completamente fuera de si, furioso, ardiendo en celos, y no puede ver más allá de su propio dolor, pero la vergüenza tendrá que llegar a él tarde o temprano, o quizás nunca llegue porque Lily se acaba de dar cuenta que aquella amistad nunca existió.

James salió corriendo, Lily tras de él, Pool miraba a Elliane en forma desafiante en busca de una señal, de alguna muestra de celos pero nada, sólo se encontró de frente con el puño de Sirius.

Remus quien se había quedado en el mismo lugar sin ser capaz de seguir a James, sin ser capaz de decir palabras, sin ser capaz de quitar a Elliane de encima de Pool quien era rasguñado, pateado y golpeado por ella.

-¡Remus!- el bramido de Sirius quien tenía a Elliane sujeta de la cintura para que no se acercara a Pool le sacó del transe -...ayúdame-

-si...- balbuceó Remus corriendo hacía donde estaba para sacar a Pool de allí y llevarlo a la enfermería.

James corría con todas sus fuerzas por los corredores, con el corazón palpitando rápidamente, con su respiración agitada de tanto correr, con el alma destruida.

No quería detenerse, no quería pensar, no quería saber nada, no quería imaginar que todo ese dolor de sentirse traicionado volvía a él, no quería simplemente no podía soportarlo una vez más.

Se detuvo cuando sus piernas no le dieron más, cuando se le agotaron las fuerzas, cuando el nudo en la garganta le termino de asfixiar, cuando las lágrimas que contuvo durante ese tiempo se agolparon en sus ojos, cuando ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-James...- giró su mirada para ver a la pelirroja corriendo donde él, la vio con esa expresión de aflicción, con esa sensación de verlo todo perdido, la misma que él conocía a la perfección. -...James- susurró con la voz entrecortada cuando llegó frente a él.

-no quiero hablar ahora Lily- masculló él apoyándose en la pared para no caer, para que ella no viera como sus fuerzas se agotaban.

-no James, por favor, debes escucharme, yo no lo bese, él me pillo de sorpresa, él es sólo mi amigo, yo...yo nunca...-

James la escuchó pero no pudo evitar que con cada palabra sintiera una ira recorrer sus venas, la impotencia, la sensación de descontrol cuando estas furioso, enojado contigo mismo, cada palabra de ella se oía más falsa que la anterior, que todo era una excusa, una mentira para seguir jugueteando con él.

Con un movimiento brusco la tomó de la muñeca y la acercó a él para besarle, Lily no supo como actuar ante aquel beso tan brusco, tan..._apasionado_. Incluso le dio miedo aquel beso sin sentimiento alguno por parte de él, se separó con dificultad de James cuando este busco un poco de aire.

-¿qué ocurre?, ya no te gustan mis besos- exclamó con prepotencia agarrándola de la nuca y acercándola para seguir besándola.

Lily reclamó, forcejeó, se opuso a ese acto tan salvaje pero James era mucho más fuerte, mucho más experimentado.

-detente- logró balbucear entre besos, James simplemente la ignoró y comenzó a besarle el cuello con maestría -...James por favor- suplicó Lily cuando James la posaba en la pared para tener un mayor manejo en ella.

-demuéstrame que sigues amándome Lily demuéstrame que ese beso no fue con tu consentimiento- bramó James comenzando a acariciar el muslo de ella bajo la falda, a descubrir su piel mientras una lágrima comenzaba a caer por la mejilla de la pelirroja.

Lily no dijo nada, no se opuso a nada, no se atrevió a seguir suplicando, porque tenía miedo, miedo de que James la dejara, miedo de perderlo, miedo de sufrir, miedo, mucho miedo de no poder estar a su lado nunca más, de no poder sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, de no poder olerlo de cerca, de no poder admirarlo y amarlo. Pero también tenía miedo a las manos de él, esas manos que se atrevían a jugar en su cuerpo, que le recorrían, le acariciaban donde nunca nadie la había acariciado y no es que no le gustara, pero tenía miedo porque esa era su primera vez...

-Lily- exclamó James cuando sintió el cuerpo de ella desvanecerse en sus brazos -...Lily- chilló con desesperación al ver lo que había hecho o intentado hacer.

-Lily, por favor- suplicó tomándola por la cintura y tratando de levantarla -…Lily- sollozó desesperado -…Lily, ¡despierta!- le gritó pero ella no abría sus ojos.

-mierda- exclamó afirmándola entre sus brazos para poder llevarla a enfermería.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Madame Pomfrey cuando los vio aparecer por la puerta.

-estábamos discutiendo, ella estaba muy pálida- intentaba explicar James mientras sentía que el cuerpo de Lily levitaba en sus brazos -…ella, sólo se desplomo-

-está bien- dijo la señora Pomfrey apuntando a Lily con la varita mientras la recostaba suavemente sobre la camilla -…ve Potter-

James la miró con los ojos crispados -…debe salir de aquí Señor Potter- le dijo la enfermera -¡ahora!-

James caminó hasta la puerta y antes de salir y abandonar ese frío lugar dio un último vistazo hacia la cama de Lily donde su tez seguía del color de la nieve mientras sus labios adquirían un rojo intenso.

-Señor Potter- le regañó Pomfrey cuando lo vio de pie en la puerta.

Salió abatido y cerró con lentitud la puerta para dejarse caer al suelo y sollozar en silencio por aquella muchacha.

-que no le pase nada, que no le pase nada…por favor- se repetía una y otra vez apretando con fuerzas sus ojos.

-¿James?- preguntó Remus que lo vio en el suelo mirando muy abatido la oscuridad -¿Qué ocurre?-

-no se que hice- susurró el moreno al ver a su amigo -…no se que le hice- exclamó mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar por sus ojos.

-no entiendo…explícame James- le dijo Remus muy preocupado.

-Lily- susurró -…Lily se desmayo por mi culpa…ella-

-¿ella?- incitó el licántropo algo asustado.

-intente forzarla- dijo James tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?...James, dios mío- exclamó Remus tratando de bajar la voz al darse cuenta que estaban fuera de la enfermería -…ella es, ella nunca… ¡por merlín, James!, ella nunca a estado con un hombre-

-estaba cegado, no podía controlarme, ella…ella me utilizo, me hirió y yo le perdone, le perdone todo pero luego…-

-¿luego que?- gritó Remus exasperado sin poder creer lo que su amigo había intentado hacer

-la vi besarse con otro y emputecí, sentí celos, sentí deseos de hacerla mía para siempre, que nadie más la volviese a tocar- bramó James entre lágrimas.

-por favor James- exclamó el chico tratando de tranquilizarse -…si la amas como dices debes respetarla-

-pueden dejar de gritar- les interrumpió Madame Pomfrey -…la señorita Evans se encuentra bien, sólo fue un desmayo-

-¿podemos pasar a verla?- preguntó Remus

-claro, pero traten de no despertarla- les indicó entrando nuevamente por la puerta.

-vamos James- le dijo Remus a su amigo extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, pero el chico miraba a un costado -…James- volvió a llamarlo.

-no puedo Remus…no puedo mirarla a la cara ahora, no me siento bien- sollozó James.

Remus no siguió insistiendo simplemente entró a ver como estaba su amiga...

-preguntó por ti- James se tensó al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó James tratando de ignorar las palabras de Remus

-bien, dice Madame Pomfrey que debe quedarse allí durante está noche para recuperar fuerzas- comentó el licántropo sirviéndose el almuerzo.

-no se por que sigues evitándola si ya te dije que el idiota de Pool la beso para sacarme celos- señalaba Elliane mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-Lily preguntó por ti, y esta es la quinta vez que lo hace en lo que va del día- apuntó Sirius sentándose al lado de Elliane.

-tú, hazte a un lado- espetó Elliane a Sirius cuando lo vio acercarse mucho.

-pero…- rezongó el moreno

-nada de pero…aléjate de mi- ordenó con mirada amenazante.

-ufa- bufó Sirius comenzando a servirse su almuerzo -…algún día reconocerás que te gusto-

-claro Sirius, el día en que tu postules a miss Universo- rió la chica dándole un manotazo en la mano al ver que el moreno intentó tocarle la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Y Prong?- había preguntado Sirius a su amigo, pero James ya no estaba -¿Dónde fue?- preguntó a Remus.

-no lo sé- dijo este -…espero que a ver a Lily-

James deambulaba por los terrenos del castillo meditando lo ultimo que había pasado en su vida, los cambios drásticos que habían tenido, meditó y meditó sobre como pedirle perdón a Lily, como poder mirarla a la cara luego de lo que intentó hacer.

El viento corría frío mientras algunas gotas de lluvia se avecinaban y caían con estrépito en su túnica, la nieve amontonada por sectores le parecían una maravilla de la naturaleza, siempre le había gustado observar los finos copos de un blanco casi traslucido caer por su ventana, inclusive cuando estaba sólo en casa salía hasta el patio y jugaba con libertad mientras miles y miles de esos blancos algodones caían sobre él, no sentía frío, sólo reía y reía mientras con la lengua afuera intentaba degustar ese sabor tan dulce del invierno.

Le fascinaba la navidad, no por los regalos que siempre eran los que quería si no por los miles de niños que salían a cantar villancicos en las calles de su vecindario, le gustaba escuchar y mirar como esas familias compartían un enorme pastel de chocolate mientras reían y celebraran felices el tenerse unos a los otros.

El cielo ya estaba perdiendo el color, para difundir el negro de la oscuridad de una noche de invierno, sólo la luna menguante que resplandecía en lo alto le brindaba la luz para regresar al castillo.

Caminó con pasó firme dispuesto a llegar a su habitación, pero la gran necesidad por verla, por sólo saber si estaba bien, le condujo hasta la enfermería. Se detuvo en la puerta nervioso e intentó oír algo desde el interior, pero sólo el silencio acompañado de la profunda llovizna que había caído de repente, le llego a los oídos.

Suspiró tratando de adquirir un poco de valor y empujó la puerta lentamente, Lily lo miró enseguida y el sintió que esa mirada le dolía, no notó la sonrisa de la pelirroja sólo quiso salir huyendo una vez más.

-¡James!- exclamó ella dispuesta a salir tras él, pero James se había volteado nuevamente y caminaba hacia ella.

Se llevaba la mano hasta el cabello y lo despeinaba nervioso, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

-hola- le sonrió Lily intentando buscar su mirada.

-no debes levantarte- dijo mirando hasta la puerta donde de seguro estaría Madame Pomfrey.

Ella estaba sentada a orilla de la cama mientras James estaba parado a los pies mirando nervioso a todas direcciones menos a los ojos de Lily.

-James- le dijo ella -…acércate- James dudó pero al ver que ella se acercaría si él no obedecía, caminó hasta ponerse frente suyo.

-lo siento- susurró el moreno mirando sus pies.

-no estoy enojada, James- tomó la barbilla del chico y lo obligó a mirarla -…te amo-

James volvió a correr la mirada pero Lily vio como las lágrimas se agolpaban a los ojos del muchacho.

-como puedes decir eso, después de lo que te hice- masculló con reproche a él mismo.

-James, sólo fue…-

-te herí, Lily, te lastime…te lastime y eso que digo amarte, una persona que ama no lastima- exclamó James con la voz crispada.

-tú nunca me harías daño- replicó Lily acercándolo a ella -…tú nunca me lastimarías-

-Lily- dijo él mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-yo…yo nunca he estado con un hombre James- susurró la pelirroja algo avergonzada.

-lo sé, Lily, lo sé y me repudió más por eso…- se recriminaba James.

-pero quiero que tú seas el primero- le interrumpió Lily viendo como él por primera vez dirigía su mirada hasta esos dos ojos esmeralda que le miraban con amor -…quiero entregarme a ti, pero necesito tiempo-

-no lo merezco- susurró James mirándola con los ojos aguados.

-claro que me mereces, eres el único que me merece James…el único chico a quien me entregaría- sonrió ella sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

James la abrazó fuertemente sintiendo que de ella dependía su vida, que de ella pertenecía su vida, él le entregaría todo, todo, su corazón, su ser, su futuro.

-lo siento- volvió a balbucear entre los cabellos pelirrojos de ella.

-ven- le dijo ella separándose un poco -…acuéstate a mi lado- se recostó nuevamente en la cama y le hizo un lado a James para que se acostara a su lado.

Se miraron largamente jugueteando con sus manos.

-te amo- susurró James cuando le estaba venciendo el sueño -…te amo, corazoncito- sonrió al ver que ella le golpeaba débilmente sobre su pecho.

-yo también te amo...corazoncito- susurró Lily besando suavemente los labios de su novio.

**Continuara...**

_by: Mainy_


End file.
